Meant to Be: Hotch Finds Love
by sophk
Summary: This was originally posted as five stories. A Reader suggested they needed to be group together under one title. All stories are based on Hotch meeting Sarah Logan, Director of the FBI Academy. They meet, fall in love, marry and became a family. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**MEANT TO BE: HOTCH FINDS LOVE**

**PART ONE**

**Hotch's Text**

_"__All great changes are preceded by chaos." -Deepak Chopra "_

The team is on the plane returning from Bristol County, Texas. It had been a difficult case for all of them. Morgan and Reid had both been hurt, but they would be fine. Hotch looked around at his team knowing how emotionally and physically demanding this case was on all of them. He smiles slightly, he was proud of them, and they are an excellent team.

Hotch and Rossi are sitting across from each other making small talk. Cruz walks past, stops and talks with them for a moment and then returns to his seat.

"That was a hell of a case, wasn't it?" Rossi stated.

"Yeah, thank god we all survived it. It is amazing how a police force can get so out of control." Hotch's phone buzzes, he has a text, He looks down and reads the message.

Rossi notices the look on Hotch's face and asks, "Everything okay?"

Hotch shakes his head, "Yeah, everything in fine. Thanks."

They touch down around 4:30 that afternoon. Hotch orders the team to go home and get some rest. He, of course, heads to his office. He has reports to write on the case. The reports were almost finished; he saw his phone on the desk and picked it up. Once again, he read the text. He wasn't as upset as he thought he would be. Maybe Rossi was right all along, there was something missing. She wasn't the right woman for them. So, now what is next? For now, he thought, go get Jack and take him to the park and have some fun. And that is what he did. He knew he needed to spend more time with Jack; he is growing up so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The next morning, Rossi walk in Hotch's office. "Morning, Hotch. How are you?" He was still thinking about the text Hotch received yesterday and wondering what it was about it.

"It has been a chaotic morning, I need to talk to the team." Hotch said.

He walked out of his office, and asks them to join him at the round table. Garcia is walking by him and asks, "Did we get a case? Nothing has come across my desk?"

"No case, Garcia." Hotch responses.

Everyone is gathering at the round table, "I got a call from Cruz this morning, Alex Blake has officially resigned from the unit." Everyone gasps, except of course, Reid. "She cited personal reasons for her leaving. I have not talked to her about this. Like all of you, I was shocked, I just found out about it this morning, also. But, in knowing her, I'm sure she did not make the decision in haste."

They all discuss the situation for another fifteen minutes or so, and then Hotch said, "Let's get back to work."

As they are walking out, Reid said, "Hotch can I talk to you for a moment."

Hotch and Reid remain at the round table, Hotch walks over and closes the door. "Spencer, what's wrong? Are you feeling all right? If you need more time off, take it."

"No Hotch, here." Spencer hands him Blake's credential. "She put them in my bag last night. She dropped me off; I knew something was bothering her. She said seeing me get hurt reminded her of losing her son. He died from a rare medical condition. Hotch, I think she was just ready to start over." Spencer told him with tears in his eyes.

"Spencer, she probably is. Sometime, it takes something drastic in our life to make us face that." Hotch said. Picking up her badge. "Thanks Spencer, for sharing this with me."

They walk out of the conference room and go back to work.

Hotch walked back in and sits down at his desk. He thought about what he had told Reid, about drastic situations in our life telling us to make changes. Maybe that what happen to him, after all he did almost die and he did have a vision of Haley telling it was time to move on. Maybe it is time for him to face his future.

A little later, Rossi walks in and asks, "Hotch are you attending the reception for the new Director of the Academy this afternoon?"

"Is that today? I guess I should, I can't believe Chapman finally retired." Hotch said. "Let me know when you are going over and I will walk with you."

"Aaron," Rossi takes a seat. "What's going on? I can tell something is bothering you. Is it the text you received last night on the way back? I'm worried about you."

Hotch smiled, "Thank you for caring. Where do I start? When I was in recovery after my surgery, I had a dream, about Haley. She told me it was time to move on, that Jack and I needed someone. When I woke up, I thought that meant Beth was the one I was supposed to be with. As you know, she has been in Milan working, but we have been talking about a future together. But, last night, the text was from her. She decided that she couldn't marry me. She said she didn't want to be in fourth place in my life, behind Jack, my career, the team. Dave, I'm not really that upset about it, so maybe it is a good thing."

"I have said to you many times, that if it was meant to be, you would have never let her move to New York. You would have asked her to stay. She's a wonderful woman, just not for you. Don't worry _the one_ will come along." Dave said.

"I'm in no hurry for that to happen. I think I will just take a break and enjoy being a Dad for a while." Aaron smiled.

About fifteen minutes later, Rossi stopped by Hotch's office and they walked over to elevator, Cruz was, also waiting. He was headed to reception for the new Director. "What do you know about her?" Rossi asks Cruz.

"Well, I know that they have been recruiting her for over two years, to take over this job. She has a very impressive resume. And she was Chapman's only candidate for the job." Cruz told them.

They walk into the reception; they see an older woman standing next to the former Director Ed Chapman, with a group of people standing around her. "That must be her." Rossi said.

Ed sees them and walks over to the three of them, "Glad you three could make it, have you met her yet?" he asks.

"No, sir. We just walked in." Cruz replied.

"Well, let's take care of that. Sarah," He said slightly loud. "Come here a moment, these are people you need to meet." To their surprise it wasn't the older woman, the new Director was standing with her back toward them. As she walked toward them, Aaron couldn't help but notice how attractive she was and her beautiful blue eyes.

She walked over and smiled, Chapman said, "Sarah, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Dave Rossi and Section Chief Matt Cruz. Gentlemen, this is Director Sarah Logan."

Logan extended her hand to all of them, "Nice to meet the agents of the BAU." She smiled. "I do my homework"

Rossi spoke up, "Nice to meet you, Director Logan." He noticed Hotch just staring at her.

"Please, it is just Sarah." She said

"Congratulations, Sarah. You have big shoes to fill." Hotch told her with a smile.

"Believe me, I do realize that. But, at least his shoes are more comfortable than the one I'm wearing now." She laughs looking down at her four-inch heels. " Seriously, I'm keeping Ed on speed dial just in case I need him."

A sense of humor, and gorgeous. Hotch thought.

"It is nice to meet you." Cruz said.

"Chief Cruz, I would like to set up a meeting with you sometime soon. I'm gathering information to see what we may need to look at changing in our curriculum." Sarah said.

"It's Matt, just call my office and we will set something up." Cruz replied.

The four of them stood there for the next ten minutes or so, and talk. Mostly asking Sarah about her life in the FBI. Turns out, her resume was very impressive. Then Ed came over and said, "I need to steal her away, she needs to mingle."

As she turned to walk away, she placed her hand on Aaron's arm and said, "It was very nice to meet all of you." She smiled and a walked away.

Sarah smiled. Just then Hotch looked at her, there was something about her, he couldn't explain it. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, intelligent, and charming. He felt a connection with her.

Cruz left he had a meeting. Rossi and Hotch stayed a little while longer, talking with old friends.

It was time for them to leave, Hotch said, "I'm going to go say good bye to Sarah. You want to come with me?"

Rossi smile, "No, my friend, you are on your own this time."


	3. Chapter 3

**MEANT TO BE: HOTCH FINDS LOVE**

**PART TWO**

**Till There Was Us**

_"__You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because _

_reality is finally better than your dreams."_

_― __Dr. Seuss_

**Chapter 1:**

"Agent Hotchner, this is Sarah Logan, I was wondering if you would have time in the next couple of days to meet with me. I would like to talk with you about the involvement of the BAU with the Academy."

"How about today at two, if that would work for you?" Hotch replied.

"That would be fine. I only need about an hour of your time." She told him.

"Do you want me to come to your office or shall we meet here?" He asks.

She immediately answered, "I will come to your office. I would like to meet your team. So, see you at two."

"See you then." He replied hanging up his phone.

_Hotch remembers, the first time he met Director Sarah Logan; it was at the reception for her. She had just been appointed Director of the FBI Training Academy. Since, that day he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind. In the last two weeks their paths had crossed at a few meetings and functions within the agency. This was one meeting he was very much looking forward to._

A few minutes, before 2:00 Director Logan walked into the BAU Office. Agent Anderson immediately greets her; he introduces himself. "Hello Agent Anderson. I looking for Agent Hotchner's office?" she said.

Anderson smiled, and said, "First door at the top of the stairs." He points to the open door.

"Thank you." She responses with a smile.

She goes up the stairs and then looks down at the team. And knocks on Hotch's open door. "Sarah, come on in." He got up and walked over to her. "Follow me we will meet in the conference room." They walk out and into the conference room. "Care for anything to drink?"

"Water, would be nice. Thank you." Sarah smiled.

"I love walking into an office of profilers." She laughs. "You can almost hear their brains analyzing me and what I'm doing here."

He laughed.

They met for the next forty-five or so minutes, Sarah told him about she would like to add a class in linguistics and would like Reid to instructed it. But, before she offered it to Reid, she wanted his approval and opinion. He told her to discuss it with Reid. And she would like to create a class in Advanced Profiling; using current requests, she is still working on the details. Hotch thought the profiling course sounded interesting and agreed to work with her in the development of it.

"Well, you have certainly have given me a lot to think about. You said you wanted to meet the team, I will have them come up." He smiled.

"That would be great." She said standing. "From what I have heard you have a very impressive team."

Hotch walks out and asks to the team to come up and then calls Garcia. They all head up to the conference room.

Dave walks in first, "Hi Dave, how are you?" They had met at the reception.

"Sarah, glad you dropped by." He smiled.

Hotch started, "This is the new Director of the FBI Training Academy, Sarah Logan."

"Director, you have met Agent Rossi. Next, Agent Derek Morgan, Agent Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid and Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia."

"Nice to meet all of you. I know that a few of you have instructed classes at the Academy and I look forward to meeting with about those. But, please if you have any suggestions on the curriculum, please come and talk to me."

For the next fifteen minutes, they sat and talk. Mostly, about her time in the BAU in Seattle. As the meeting is breaking and they are leaving, she stops Morgan. "Agent Morgan, you teach tactical training?"

"Yes, I do." Morgan replied.

"I wonder if occasionally, when you are doing practice drills, if it would be possible for me to participate? Strange request, I know. But, I don't want to get too comfortable in an office." She politely asks.

"Sure, I will send you a schedule. Then let me know when you want to run an exercise with us." He smiled at her.

She and Hotch were the only ones in the room. She turned to him and said, "Thank you, for meeting with me. I appreciate it. It was really nice to meet your team."

"Anytime, it was nice to see you again." He said shaking her hand. She walked downstairs and she went back to the Academy.

Morgan, and Rossi were talking. "She seems nice." Morgan said.

"From what I hear she is nice and very smart. I think she will be good for the Academy." Rossi said. "And for Hotch." He smiled.

"Are they an item?" Morgan asks.

"No, but I'm hoping they will be one day." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2:**

A couple of weeks after, early on a Saturday morning, Hotch's team gets called out to a hostage situation at a house in College park. They arrived on the scene the FBI Mobile Unit was setting up. Hotch walked over to the unit and saw Sarah walking toward him. "Good morning, Hotch. Your team get called in, also? So, did I. I'm going to be doing the negotiating." She told him.

They walk in to the Mobile Unit; Garcia was checking background on the young man holding the hostages. "Hi Penelope, what do we have?" Sarah asks. Hotch glances over at her. All eyes are on Hotch and his reaction to Sarah taking control. He just smiles slightly.

"According to the 911 call. The guy with the gun is John Price, 22 years old, from this neighborhood. He walk in the house around 5:00 this morning, ask to speak with a guy they call Speed. Then pulled a gun. He let everyone leave but Speed and his two roommates. According to the locals, this is a known drug house, a big supplier around here. Price's younger brother, died sixteen months ago of a drug overdose." She said.

"So, this may be in retaliation for the brother's death." Morgan said.

Sarah nodded, "Very good chance of that. Penelope, any drug related arrests in John's history?"

"No, the only thing showing up is a speeding ticket. Other than that his record is spotless."

"He was the perfect kid." Sarah commented. Everyone looked at her. "Chances are his brother was the screw up. A situation many of us can relate to."

"Garcia, find us information on Price's family. And the toxicology report on the brother." Hotch tells her.

They review the files, noting that his Father died when he and his brother were young. The Mother worked two jobs to raise her sons; John graduated from college three months ago.

"I'm ready. I'm going to go talk to him." Sarah stated.

"You want to discuss strategy?" Hotch looked at Sarah.

"Not necessary. Thank you." She said. "I know how to handle this one."

She walks out and Rossi hands her the phone. Price answers, "Who is this and what do you want?"

"John, this is FBI Agent Sarah Logan. I'm here to get you out of this situation. You have to tell me, how I can help you?"

"No one can help me, it too late. These guys killed my brother." Price told her.

"John, I know you want someone to pay for your brother's death. But, if you kill these men it's not going to bring you brother back. And you will be sent to prison, for killing them. It won't make you feel better. It won't make you feel any less guilty about not be able to save your brother. And think about how hard it was on your Mother to lose Billy. Do you want her to lose you, too?" Sarah asks him.

"You don't know that." He yelled.

Sarah started, "John, I know that you were always a good kid, good in school, played sports, had friends. Your Mom always adored you. And your little brother always compared himself to you; he tried but couldn't be you. Finally, it was too much for him; he discovered drugs helped with his pain. And when he died you blame yourself."

John yelled into the phone, "You don't know what you are talking about!" and hung up.

The team looked at her, "Are you going to call him back?" Morgan asks.

"No, he will call me back when he is ready." Sarah said taking a drink of water. Morgan looked at Hotch and Rossi.

They step away for a moment, "Hotch, do you think this will work?" Morgan inquires of Hotch and Rossi.

"She does and it is her call. We will wait and see." He replies.

"It is a little out of the box. But, sometimes that is what it takes." Rossi added. "She's good. I trust her."

Finally, the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hi John, this is Sarah. You want to talk?"

"How do you know how I feel?" he asks.

Sarah took a breath, "My nineteen year old brother died of an overdose. I was twenty-three. I blamed myself for years. But, with help I came to understand, I didn't cause him to died. He was the one that bought and took the drugs not me. I tried to help, my parents tried to help, but he refused. Believe me, I understand the pain and guilt. But, the situation your in now, is not helping you. We can get you help. And I promise you, when we go through that house, if we find illegal drugs the three men you are holding hostage will be charged and prosecuted. Now, let them go, don't make your Mother lose you, too."

"Is all that stuff about your brother true?" he asks. "Or are you just telling me that."

"It is true, every painful part of it." Sarah said.

They talked for about the next twenty minutes about drugs, death, brothers, guilt, family and anything else he wanted to discuss. Then finally, he asks, "How do I know, those guys won't kill me when I come out?"

"What if I come in and walk out with you? Will you let me, do that?" She asks.

He hesitates and then said, "Okay, but no guns."

"Be right in." she said.

"No, you cannot go in there. We don't have eyes in there it is too dangerous. It is a drug house, we have no idea how many guns may be in there." Hotch ordered very angrily. "I'm not going to allow you to walk into an unknown situation."

That statement has the attention of the team and other agents.

"Agent Hotchner, I appreciate your opinion. However, I am the negotiator, it is my call." She said very sternly as they stare at each other.

"Put a mike on her. At least, we will be able to hear what going on." Hotch said as he walked away. Agents attached the mike.

She handed her gun to Rossi, "Hold this for me would you, Dave."

"Sure. Be careful, Sarah." Rossi smiled.

Sarah nodded, "That's my middle name." She smiled.

Sarah walks toward the house and opens the door, John is standing is the living room holding a gun. The three drug dealers are lying on the floor, hands are bound with plastic ties, and they have duct tape around their feet and over their mouth. "Hi John, are you ready to end this. Hand me the gun."

He looked at the men, and said, "They will be arrested?"

Sarah walks in the house and looks around. She sees bags of cocaine, meth, some marijuana on the counter and a stack of cash, "Oh, from what I can see, I would say most definitely. So, hand me the gun." He very slowly gives her the gun. "Thank you, John. You are doing the right thing. Now, I have to handcuff you and then we will walk out and you will be arrested. By the way, I called a lawyer friend of mine, he is going to meet you at the station." She walks behind him and puts the handcuffs on them.

"What will happen to them?" he asks.

"After, we get outside. The SWAT team will come in and make the arrest. And then process the scene. Are you ready?"

He nods his head and they walk out. She turns him over to the local police. "Thank you." He said.

She nodded.

She walks back over to the team and removes her vest. Rossi hands her gun back to her. "Good job. Very impressive." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled at Rossi. And then turned. "Agent Hotchner, may I have a word with you?" she asks.

They walk away from the team. She looks at him. "I didn't appreciate the way you addressed me. It didn't bother me that you disagreed with my decision, but the way you handle it did. I have dealt with men like you, my entire career, I was hoping you would be different." She turns and walks away.

Rossi walks over to Hotch. "She looks pissed off."

"She should be pissed off at me. She was right; I didn't have any right to react that way. You or I would have done the exact same thing." Hotch said.

"Don't tell me. Tell her." Rossi advised.

Hotch walked over to her, "Director, I'm sorry. You were right about everything. It was your call and the right one, I guess, I have control issues. I'm not like all those men. I was just worried about you. Can I buy you a cup of coffee and apologize?" He smiled.

"No need. I understand." Sarah stated, thinking I'm not letting him off the hook, just yet.

"Maybe coffee some other time. You did a great job today. I guess everything I have heard about you is true." He smiled.

"We will talk about that statement when we have coffee. Have a good weekend." Sarah told him touching his arm as she turned to walk away.

"You, too. Bye." He smiled.

Sarah walked back over to the team, Hotch followed and then she said, "Thank you for your help today. You are a great team. Enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you." Penelope answered, "We are going to go grab lunch you want to join us."

"Wish I could, but I'm moving into my house today, so I need to get back over there. I'm sure my parents are ready to pull their hair out. But thanks for the invitation." She smiled. "Bye."

Penelope said, "She is really nice, I like her."

Hotch smiled. The team all turned and looked at him and then they went to lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3:**

Monday morning, Sarah had arrived at her office early to finish report the Saturday's hostage situation. Kathy her assistant, hadn't arrive yet. The office door was open, she heard someone say "Hello" she got up and looked in the outer office; Hotch was standing there with coffee for the both of them.

"Well, good morning, Hotch." She said.

He nodded, "Morning, thought after moving this weekend, you might need this." He handed a cup to her. "Plus, I thought after the way I treated you, I owed you.

"Thank you. Come on in and have a seat." She said taking a sip of her coffee. "I do need the coffee. And don't worry about Saturday, it's over with and everything turned out."

"How did your move go?" he asks.

She laughed. "I hate moving. But, I'm living in my house. I still have boxes everywhere. It was really nice this morning, I have been staying with a friend for the past six weeks and she lives in the District, the commute was horrible. This morning it took me ten minutes. And there is a Starbuck and park within walking distance. So, it is the perfect location for me."

"Where is your house?" He inquired.

"Oh, on Mason Drive." She replied.

"You are close to my place, we live a couple of miles north of there on Garfield. It is a nice area. My son and I are at that park a lot. They have really nice bike trails." He told her.

"I will have to check it out. I love to bike." She said.

"You should join Jack and I sometime. Well, I better let you get back to work." He said.

"I was actually working on the report about Saturday's events for you. You should have it sometime this morning. Thanks for the coffee." She gets up and walks him over to the door. "Have a good day."

He takes a couple of steps and suddenly turns, "Sarah, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Give me a call and we will see when we can schedule it." She was surprise by the invitation.

"Great, I will give you a call. Have a good day." He smiled.

The invitation had taken her totally by surprise. Should be an interesting dinner, she thought.

Hotch is getting a cup of coffee, as Rossi walks in, "Good morning, Hotch. Nice weekend." He asks.

"It was a fine. Jack and I went to a movie yesterday and then out for pizza. That was the highlight." He smiled.

"How was yours?" he asks Rossi.

Rossi replied, " Well, after spending most of Saturday with you guys; I went to a casino and played poker until the wee hours of the morning. So, it was a losing weekend for me, but a fun one."

They took their coffee and went up to Hotch's office. Rossi asks, "Did you talk with Sarah this weekend?"

"Not this weekend. But, I did stop by her office this morning to apologize again for Saturday. And delivered a cup of coffee to her." He answered.

"That's good. You were a little out of line with her. She did a very good job on Saturday. She has really good instincts." Rossi said.

Hotch smiled, "I know, I apologized, again. And, I also ask her to dinner. And she said yes."

"Way to go. When is the date?" He asks.

"I have to call, so we can set it up." Hotch told him. "There is something about her." He smiled "Well, I have work to do. See you at the 10:00 meeting."

"Keep me updated on the progress of your date. Have you decided on where you are taking her?" Rossi teases.

"Sure.' Hotch said nodding his head. Then he looked at his personal calendar. Jack is going to a friend's house on Friday night for a sleepover. But, where should he take her?

Before, he goes to the 10:00 meeting, he places a call to her. "Sarah Logan" she answers.

"Hello, Sarah. This is Aaron Hotchner." He replies. "I was just checking to see if Friday would work for our dinner?"

"Let me pull up my calendar. That will work for me." She answered in a cheery voice.

"Good. I was thinking about the Harbour House in Alexander. Does that sound all right?" he asks.

"I haven't been there, but it's fine with me. I'm looking forward to it." She told him.

Hotch looked at his watch, "Well, I have a meeting. I'm sure I will talk to you at some point before Friday. Maybe we can have coffee sometime. See you soon."

"Coffee would be nice. Give me a call. Have a good day. Bye, Aaron." She said.

He hung up and with a smile on his face, headed to his meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4:**

It was a relatively quiet week for the BAU it was already Wednesday. They hadn't been called out on a case. The team is busy doing phone and video consultations and compiling profiles for active cases. Mid-morning, Hotch called Sarah, "Director Logan's office. Kathy speaking, may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Agent Hotchner is Director Logan in?" He asks.

"She is in a meeting, may I take a message." Kathy offered.

"Just have her return my call, please. She has my number. Thank you." Hotch said.

Sarah returned to her office, Kathy told her that Agent Hotchner had called. She returned his call and got his voice mail. "Hi Aaron, just returning your call. Call me when you get a chance. Oh, this is Sarah, by the way."

He listen to his messages around 1:00, and is amused by Sarah's. He decides to drop by her office instead of calling her back. He walks in, "I'm Agent Hotchner, is Director Logan available."

"Just a moment, please." Kathy calls Sarah. "Agent Hotchner, go ahead in, sir."

He opens the door Sarah is sitting at her desk. "Hi, to what do I owe this honor?" she smiles. He remembered the day he first saw that smile.

"Well, when you call me back, I was in a meeting. So, I finish and thought I would just dropped and see if you had time to go to the café for coffee?" He smiled.

She looks at her schedule for the day. "Yes, I can do that."

He follows her out of her office; and she tells Kathy "I'm going to be out of the office for a little while. Be back in about thirty or so."

As they walked down the hall, to the elevator, Hotch was entertained, by watching the staff and students reaction to her. They get in the elevator, "Sorry, I'm still new enough around here that people are noticing me and they feel like they have to acknowledge me. It is bizarre, I know."

"Enjoy it while you can, it will wear off." He teased.

"God, I hope so and soon." She laughs. They walk in, get their coffee and sat in the back at a table.

"So, how's your day?" Sarah asks. She takes out her iPad. Aaron flashes her a curious look. "Having this out it looks like we are having a meeting. I have found people are less likely to come over, if I'm meeting with someone." She smiles.

He laughs, "I had a department meeting this morning; it was long and boring. We haven't been called out on any cases so far this week. What about you?" he asks.

"Busy, I'm still trying to audit classes and working on making some changes. But, I have a department meeting tomorrow. Now, I'm going to be worried that the people attending it will think it is long and boring." She laughed.

"No, I'm sure your meeting won't be." He teased her. "Now, on to the important items, I'm planning on picking you up at 7:45 on Friday; our reservation are for 8:15."

"Sounds fine to me. My best friend said that the Harbour House is one of her favorite restaurant. So, I'm looking forward to trying it. Oh by the way, I'm at 1600 Mason Drive." Sarah said.

"1600, like the White House." He noted. "Well, I'm glad my restaurant selection has your friend's approval. They have a very nice patio overlooking the water. And my guess is you like dining alfresco.

"Yes, I do. Are you profiling me?" Sarah laughed.

He smiled and said, "Oh, and you haven't been profiling me?"

"Maybe a little." She said quietly. Then clear her throat. "Did you get my report on the hostage situation?"

"Yes, it was excellent account. Oh, thanks for not mentioning what an ass I was." He commented.

"You're not an ass. You like to be in control; you should know so do I." She smiled.

"I like a challenge." He smiled. "Well, I need to get back to work. I will see you Friday night. I'm looking forward to it."

"So, am I." she gazed at him, as she was saying that, thinking I am so looking forward to getting to know him.

"Come on, I will walk you back to your office." He smiled.

They walked back to her office and then he went to his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5:**

Friday evening 7:40, Aaron arrived at Sarah's door. "How did I know you would be five minutes early?" she smiled. "Come on in, I just have to slip my shoes on." Aaron looked at her, she was wearing a dark purple knit dress that looked stunning on her.

He walks in, "Beautiful house." He said. "And you look beautiful." He smiled.

"Thank you. I'm still unpacking, but the house is coming together. Ready." She picks up her keys and puts them in her purse. She sets the alarm and they leave.

On the way, they talked about how much this area has changed. "I keep forgetting you grew up in DC." He commented.

"Edgewood. It was a great place back then, and it's still really nice." She said.

"Do you parents still live there?" he asks.

"No, they moved to Falls Church about ten years ago. When he retired from the police force." Sarah answered.

"Your Dad was a cop? Is he the reason, you joined the FBI?" he inquired.

"Not really, I always want to go into law, so I practice law for a while, and then took some courses in criminology and psychology. I became fascinated with it. I went to a recruiting seminar held by the FBI and applied. My parents were not thrilled with my decision, but it was my decision." She told him. "What about you? Why did you give up law?"

"I got tired of getting the cases and not be able to do anything about them. So, I thought this would give me a chance to change the situations. Catch the bad guys, as Jack would say." He smiled. "And I like catching the bad guys." Aaron smiled. "Here we are." As we are pulling in to the parking lot, his phone rings, "Excuse me, I need to take this." He picks up his phone, _"Hi Jack…that's great buddy, I'm glad you having a good time…Yes, I'm at dinner with a friend…Good night, I love you, too. See you tomorrow." _He hung up.

"Sorry, as you could tell that was my son. He's at a sleepover tonight, but always checks in with me." He smiled.

"That's sweet." She thought, that is a man who loves his son. That is very sexy. His entire demeanor changed when he heard his voice. "How old is he?"

"Eight. He's a really good kid." He said proudly.

She smiled and said, "Sounds to me like, he has a really good Dad." Aaron smiled.

"Let's go have dinner." He gets out, opens up her door, and takes her hand. As she get out, their faces are just inches away from each other. But, they resist. However, he does hold her hand as they walk in the restaurant and are seated on the patio. The early June weather was perfect, and the lights are shimmering on the water. Even the flowers on the table, were beautiful; purple orchids, one of her favorite.

"Beautiful setting. Everything is charming, even the flowers." She pointed to the orchids and smiled.

"So far so good. I feel better now." He teased. They ordered wine and an appetizer of seared tuna. The waitress returned with their wine and they ordered their dinner. As they enjoyed the tuna, which was excellent, they continued to get to know each other. Talking about their childhood and college years.

As they started eating, he asks, "You've never been married?"

"No, is that strange? I was in a long-term relationship, almost seven years. But, we never married; neither of us ever wanted, too. I don't really know why, it was just never an important detail to us." She said. "That relationship ended badly six years ago. And you?"

"Only once, I married my high school girlfriend. We divorce when Jack was almost two, she couldn't take my job, me being gone so much. She died five years ago. This isn't a good conversation for our first date." He said shaking his head.

"Aaron, it's the facts of our lives, it's good to share them. But, we can move on to happier things, tell me about Jack. How do you manage being a single Dad with your job?" she asks.

He smiles, "As I said he is a great kid. We miss each other a lot while I'm gone, but we stay in touch. His Aunt takes care of him. When his Mother was killed the Bureau offered me retirement, which I considered because of him. But, his Aunt offered to help by keeping him when I'm away. It's been working. But, when I'm here he is my focus; we have a lot of fun together. Of course, he is getting older now and getting more involved with his friends and sports. You will have to meet him sometime."

"I looked forward to that." She said. "Remember, you invited me on a bike ride with the two of you."

"And we will do that. What about family?" He asks.

"You know about my brother, so now it's just my parents and I. And an Aunt and two Uncles. Then, of course, Julie, my best friend since college is like a sister to me."

He interrupts, "The one who reviews restaurants?"

"Yes, that one. She is the Mother of my goddaughter, Dylan, who is five and so cute. The three of us have had a lot of adventures together. Family is one of the reasons I came back. I have been away for twelve years and decided I needed to be closer to them again." She said with a smile. "Your family?"

"Both of my parent are gone, Dad died when I was sixteen and I was 25 when I lost my Mom. I have a younger brother; our relationship is not the best. He has been in and out of trouble. I'm trying to be a better brother, but it is difficult at times." He said looking down.

She took his hand. "All we can do sometimes is try." She smiles and changes the subject. "This food is so good. I have missed good crab cakes." She laughed. "You will have to bring me back here." She teased.

He smiled and replied. "I will do that." They finished their dinner, "Do you want dessert?"

"No, I ate way too much. But, it was very good. Thank you." Sarah said.

"Thank you for having dinner with me, I've enjoyed it. We should probably go." He said looking at the time they had been sitting there for over two hours. He helps her up and kisses her lightly on the lips; they both smile.

As they walk out to the car, he places his hand on her back and then opens the door for her. "Thank you." She smiles as they stare into each other's eyes.

They talk about the food and the restaurant on the way home. They arrive back to Sarah's and he pulls in the driveway. "You want to come in for coffee or a drink." She asks.

"Sure." He said.

"Bourbon, okay? Or do you want coffee?" she asks slipping off her shoes.

He follows her into the kitchen, and then said, "You do realize that your toenails are painted green. Now, that was something I didn't profile about you."

"I watched Dylan last night we decided to paint toenails. The color was her choice. But, it's kind of growing on me. What do you think?" She said holding up her foot and laughing. "Bourbon or coffee?"

"Oh, bourbon is fine. Straight. " He smiled. "The green is kind of bohemian. But, I get the feeling you are, too." He added.

"And I get the feeling you are a little conservative. But, I can work on that." She said with a smile. As she was getting was getting the bourbon out of the cabinet, he moved behind her and put is arms around her. He kissed the back of her neck.

"That feels very nice." She said turning around. They kiss, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouth. It was a breathtaking kiss. Afterward they smiled at each other. "I have been wondering what that would be like?" she said that with a smile.

"Did it live up to your expectations?" He ask still holding her.

"Excelled them." Sarah smiled. They kissed again. It only got better. She poured their drinks, "Let's go sit on the deck."

"It very nice out here. Did you remodel this to?" Aaron asks.

"I had it all landscaped and rebuilt. I did the basic design on what I wanted. I love being outdoor and I like to entertain. So, I went a bit over the top." She smiled. "But, I love it."

"I have to ask? The swing set with the tree house?" he questioned.

She laughed, "That was already here. So, I left it, thought it was too nice to tear down. And Dylan loves playing on it when she visits. And most of my friends have children."

They enjoyed the night air and their bourbon. They discussed their life, loves, jobs and everything else that important to either of them. Two major things were agreed upon, favorite vacation spot was at the beach just relaxing, and their all time favorite band, The Beatles. At around 2:00 A.M. he said, "I should go."

They get up and walk back into the house; he sets his glass on the kitchen counter. And then puts his arms around her waist, they share another amazing kiss. "I should go?" He said in a questioning way.

They kissed again, "Yes, you need to go. I think it is the best thing for us right now." She said kissing him.

"You're sure?" he ask, she shook her head yes. "You are right. So, when can I see you, again?" he kissed her.

"Stop kissing me. You are just trying to wear down my defenses." She said giggling. "It's not going to work. I'm a trained FBI agent, remember."

"So, I'm I. Maybe I can wear you down, I have techniques." He laughed and kissed her. "But, I understand. I will call you tomorrow." He takes her hand and walks to the door.

"Bye. I had a wonderful time tonight." She said kissing him, her tongue lightly, tickling his lips.

He smiles, "I really have to go?" He asks. "I will call you, tomorrow." They kiss.

"Drive safely." She told him. Sarah stepped back inside and closed her door. Her life had changed; she knew that from the first kiss at the restaurant.

Aaron got in his car, how badly he wanted to run back into her. But he knew this was too important and they needed to take their time, create a solid relationship before the physical part. He understood that. It didn't make it any easier though. He drove home and thought about her the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6:**

Saturday morning around 10:00, Sarah answers her phone, "Hello, Aaron."

"Hi, just calling to say hello and tell you how much I enjoyed last night. Want to go for coffee, I have about an hour before I have to go pick up Jack?" he said.

"Sorry, I just made plans for today." She said. "My Mom just called and invited to go to Costco with her. So, I'm on my way out. Do you need anything?" she asks.

"No, thank you for asking." He answered thinking what I need you can't get at Costco. "What time are you meeting your Mom?" he asks.

"Around 10:30 or so." Just then she notices a car pulling in her drive. "Are you pulling into my driveway?" she asks.

"Yes, but now, just to say good morning." He said.

She walked to the door to greet him. He walked in and they kissed. "Morning, I missed you last night."

"I missed you, too." Sarah whispered. She is wearing shorts, a T-shirt and flip-flops. And they shared another sexy kiss.

He smiled, "Well, I have to go pick up, Jack. And you have to go spend the day with your Mom." He kisses her and looked down. "Love those green toenails." He smiles. "Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." She said kissing him again. He drove away.

She spent the afternoon, with her Mom. They had a wonderful day; she stayed for dinner with her parents. She arrived home at 7:00 P.M. and took a walk around the neighborhood.

Julie called to remind her about Dylan's ballet recital tomorrow afternoon, and then dinner after. And of course, Julie wanted all the details about her date with Aaron.

Around 9:30, Aaron phones Sarah. "Hi." She answers.

"Hi, Jack is asleep, so I thought I would call and talk with you for a little while. Did you and your Mom have a good time?" He asks.

"Yes, but I go crazy in those stores. If you need toilet paper, let me know." She laughed. "But, I had a good time even stayed for dinner. Did you and Jack have a good day?"

"Yes, we went to the park, played soccer and then had pizza for dinner. It was a good day. And of course, the fact that I got to kiss you this morning helped to make it a good day." He said. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going to Dylan's ballet recital and then to lunch with the family." Sarah replied. "What about you?"

"Don't have anything planned. We will probably end up at the park or a movie. Call me when you get home? Maybe the three of us can meet in the park and take a bike ride." he asks.

"That would be really nice. I will call." She said.

They talked for the next thirty or so minutes and then said their good nights.

Sunday morning was a quiet one for both of them, Aaron and Jack went to late breakfast and Sarah went for a run. The Hotchner's spent their time playing video games and Uno. Sarah enjoys the day with family and watching Dylan dance. She heads home around five, on the way she calls Aaron. "Are you home?" he asks as he answers.

"I will be in about five minutes. Is it too late to go the park?" She asks.

"No, we will meet you by the parking lot in about twenty minutes." Aaron told her.

"See you there." Sarah said.

She goes into the house and quickly changes her clothes, then rides her bike to the park. She rides into the parking lot. Aaron looks up and smiles. "Hi Sarah." He yells.

She rides over and get off her bike; Aaron hugs her. "Good to see you. Jack, I want you to meet someone. Buddy, this is a friend of mine, Sarah. And this is my son, Jack."

"Hi, Jack. It's nice to meet you, your Dad has told me so much about you." Sarah said.

"Hi, do you work with my Dad?" he asks with a big smile.

"I work in the same location, different department." She replied.

"Come on, let's go ride." Aaron said. They decided to ride around the lake.

"OK guys, you lead the way I will try to keep up." Sarah smiled at them.

They stopped half way and drank some water and visited. Jack is a very entertaining little boy.

"Okay, we have rested long enough, lets finish this ride." Aaron said

They got back on their bike and rode to the parking lot. "Hey, guys do you want to come over to my house for a little while? I baked cupcakes and cookies last night."

"Can we Dad, please?" Jack asks.

"Say yes, Dad? Please." Sarah said.

"Yes. That's fine with me." Aaron smiled. "Let's get the bikes loaded."

"I will ride back. Jack, do you want to ride with me? It's only a couple of blocks." Sarah asks.

"Wow. Can I, Dad?" Jack asks.

"I will see you two there. Be careful both of you." He said. He helps Jack put his helmet back on and then kisses Sarah. "Have a good ride."

Sarah and Jack arrive at the house, just a few minutes before Aaron. She opens the garage and put her bike away, and Aaron put Jack's on the bike rack.

"Wow, this is a big house." Jack said as he walked in. He looked out into the backyard and see the swing set. "Can I go play?" he asks very excitedly.

Aaron opens up the door. "Sure, we will be out in a minute. Be careful." He walked over and put his arms around Sarah's waist and kissed her very gently. Then they shared a very passionate kiss, with their tongues swirling around in each other's mouth.

"Hi," Sarah looks up and smiles at him.

"Hi," Aaron replied. "I've missed kissing you today."

"Good, it's nice to be missed." She said. He kissed her.

"You want to go to dinner this week?" He asks. "I will get a sitter?"

"That would be nice. I have to go to Boston on Thursday for a symposium. I will be gone until Sunday." she said smiled.

Aaron pulls out his phone and looks at his schedule, "It looks like Wednesday will work." He said. They both put it on their schedule.

"What do you and Jack want to drink?" She said as she was putting some cupcakes and cookies on the plate.

"Orange juice, for Jack and water for me is fine." She gets out glasses. And fixes the drinks. Then put everything on a tray.

She turns to go outside, Aaron stop her, "I will take the tray. In a minute," he pulls her close and holds her. Then kisses her.

"Come on Jack is waiting on his cupcake." She smiled.

They sat down on the deck and enjoyed their sweets. "These are really good, Sarah." Jack commented.

"Thank you, Jack." She said.

"Do you bake a lot? Because, if you do, Jack and I are going to visit you a lot." Aaron said Jack nods his head in agreement, while taking another bite of the cupcake.

"I like to bake. It calms me down. I take goodies into the office all the time. I will bring some over to the BAU, the next time we need to meet." She smiled.

"I'm sure that will be soon." He said taking her hand.

"Can I go play on the swing?" Jack asks.

Aaron smiles, "For a little while."

"Thank you." Sarah said. Aaron looks at her wondering what he is being thanked for. "For today, for meeting Jack. It has been wonderful." He leans across and kisses her.

"Once again, I got to go home." He takes a deep breath. Sarah laughs. "Come on Jack, time to go home." He yells for Jack. Jack comes running up on the deck.

"Do we have to go?" Jack asks.

"Yes, we do." He said in his Dad's voice.

Jack hugged Sarah and says, "See you again, soon Sarah."

"Come back and see me again." Sarah said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Soon." Jack said.

She walks to the front door with them. Jack heads out the door. Aaron kisses her. "I will call you later."

"Drive safe." She said. They kiss. She walks out on the on the porch and waved bye to them as the back out of the driveway.

On the way home, Jack said. "Dad, I had a good time with Sarah. We will have to go see her again soon."

"Jack, I had a good time, too. And I'm sure we will visit, again." He said.

After, he read Jack a story; Aaron called Sarah. "Hi, Aaron."

"Hi, I just want you to know that you made a big impression on Jack. He really enjoyed meeting you."

"I had a really nice time with you and Jack, today. He's a great little boy." She told him.

They talked for thirty minutes or so, then she finally said, "Well, we both need to get some sleep, so I will talk to you sometime tomorrow. Good night, Aaron." Sarah told him.

"Good night, Sarah. I will call you tomorrow." Aaron said to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7:**

Around 7:30, Monday morning, Aaron arrives at his office. He checks reports and messages, Rossi come in and takes a seat. Aaron looks up, "Good morning, Dave, something I can do for you?" he asks.

"No, just thought I would stop in and have coffee with a friend." Rossi said.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah, played poker with some guys. Did you have a nice weekend? Didn't you have a date with Sarah this weekend?" Rossi said pretending he had forgotten.

"Friday night, we went to Harbour House, had a very good dinner. Sarah is very nice. We both had a really enjoyed the evening. And yesterday she went for a bike ride with Jack and I. And yes, we are going out again on Wednesday. So, stop worrying."

"Good," Rossi said.

Aaron's, phone rang, "Dave, I got to take this." He smiled.

Dave smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Hi, Sarah." Aaron said.

"Thank you. They are beautiful. And I love the card. You are full of surprises, Aaron Hotchner." She said. Delivered to her office this morning had been a beautiful bouquet of purple orchids. "That was so sweet of you."

"I'm glad you like them. Maybe, I will drop by this afternoon and we can go for coffee?" he said.

"After 2:00, my afternoon isn't that busy. Call and I can just meet you at the café." She offered.

"But, if we meet in the café, I can't kiss you." He explained.

"You're right. Come to my office. See you later. Thank you. You made my day." She said. As she hung up she read the card again, it read simply, _Till There Was You. Aaron_.

Aaron called Sarah around 1:30; the phone went straight to voice mail. "Hi Sarah, we are leaving for San Jose on a case. I will call when I can. Bye."

Sarah was heading back to her office at 2:15; she listens to Aaron's message. She thought, so this is what it is going to be like dating a superhero. I can handle it.

The team landed in San Jose and hit the ground running, there had been ten rapes in the last seven month, and the rapist escalated to murdering his last two victims. They worked on the case until after 11:00 that night. Aaron get to his room and looks at time. He smiled, knowing that it was too late to call Sarah. But, he would talk to her first thing in the morning.

He woke up at six and grabbed his phone, "Hi, Aaron." Sarah answered, "I was hoping you would get a chance to call."

"I was, too. I missed talking to you last night. But, we got back to the hotel late." He yawns. "Sorry, I just woke up."

"So, you are still in bed. Sexy." She teased.

"Only, if you were here with me." He laughed.

"Did you get a chance to call Jack last night?" She asks.

"Yes, I called him. He's fine." Aaron reported.

"Good. Well, I have to go to a budget meeting. I'm so glad you called. Be safe and call me when you can." Sarah said.

"I will. You have a good day. Take care. Bye." Aaron told her. Just talking to her made him feel better.

During their dinner break, Aaron walked in the conference room and called Sarah. He bought her up-to-date on the case and she told him about her day. It's nice to have someone to share all of this with.

"Hopefully, we will solve this case soon. I have an important date." He said.

"We may have to change that a little. If, you end up getting home, I think we should take Jack to dinner with us. I'm sure he has missed you; I can't take you away from him. We can be alone after he goes to bed." Sarah stated. "I have missed you, but so has he."

"I adore you. Do you know that?" He asks.

"Why wouldn't you?" She teased.

He laughs, they talk for a few minutes longer and then say good bye.

Aaron was startled awake at 5:30 the next morning by the buzzing of his phone. It was the local Detective reporting another killing. This time, he was messy, he didn't clean up after himself. So, they have DNA. Now, they need to locate him. As they were waiting for labs, he called Sarah.

She answered, "He killed again, didn't he?"

"Yes, but this time he was interrupted by the victim's roommate, so he didn't get to clean up. So, we may get a name." He said. "By the way, good morning."

"Sorry, good morning. How are you?" She said.

"I miss you. It doesn't look like I'm going to get home, tonight. What time is your flight in the morning?" He asks.

"9:30, since, we are not going to get to see each other. I'm thinking, I'm going to come back on Saturday evening. I'm on a panel until 7:00, I can get a flight out at 8:15 which would get me home be around 9:30. And since Jack is out of town, I thought you could meet me at my house around 10:15 or so." She said wondering if he would even consider doing that.

Aaron asks, "Are you driving to the airport?"

"No, Kathy is dropping me off." She replied.

"I will pick you up." He said.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan. Then we can stay at my house." She said. That statement brought at smile to his face.

Before he could say anything else. Rossi sticks his head into the room, "Hotch, we have a name."

"Honey, I got to go. We have a name. Love you." He said in a hurry and hanging up.

"Be safe. Love you, too." She said. Knowing he didn't hear her say that, and he probably wouldn't remember what he had said.

He texted Sarah, it was 11:00 her time. When she arrived in Boston, she checked her messages. Her flight was delayed because of weather. The message read, _Leaving CA home around 3:00_. She knew being on the BAU's jet he could take calls. So, she called him. He was sitting across from Rossi; he got up and walked to the front of the jet. "Hi" he said.

"Hi, honey." She said. "I'm in Boston. How are you?"

"We are on the way home." He said.

"That's good. What happened with the case?" she asks.

"We caught him." He answered. "So, you are flying back on Saturday?

"My plane will be landing around 9:30." She said.

"I will pick you up. I can't wait to see you." He replied.

She said. "I have missed you, too. It will be so good to see you. Well, I got to go to a session. I will talk to you later. Bye, honey." She said.

"Bye, miss you." He said.

He walks back to his seat, Rossi asks, "Are you seeing Sarah, tonight?" Rossi asks.

"No, she in Boston attending a Psychology Symposium this weekend. She left today." He said. "But, she is coming home on late on Saturday."

"I keep forgetting she has a doctoral in psychology." He said.

Hotch smiles and said, "She is doing a session tomorrow on a research article she wrote on, _Effects of Substance Abuse in the Psychopathy Subtypes_." Hotch raises his eyebrows and smiles.

"I'm sure with that group it will be standing room only." Rossi laughed.

Sarah calls around 6:30, just to check in before she goes to dinner. As they were talking, she could hear Jack in the background saying something to his Dad.

"Hold on a minute." He said.

She hears a little voice say, "Hi Sarah, how are you?" Jack asks.

"Hey, Jack. I'm fine; I've missed seeing you this week. And I hear you are going out of town this weekend?" Sarah said.

He proceeded to tell her about going away this weekend with his grandparent to Williamsburg.

She hears Aaron in the background saying, "Okay, Jack. It is my turn to talk to her. Go get clean up for dinner.

Jack quickly says, "Bye Sarah, see you soon."

"Bye, Jack. Have a great weekend. Have lots of fun." Sarah said.

"So, you're going to dinner?" He asks.

"Yeah, with a friend from Seattle." She answered. "We worked together and he's one of my very best friends."

"Should I be jealous?" He teased.

"No, there is no reason to be. His husband isn't jealous of me. So, you don't need to be jealous of him." She replied. "Well, I do have to get ready. I just wanted to check in."

"Call me, when you get back to your room, please. I missed our conversations this week." He said.

Sarah smiled, "I will. It shouldn't be too late; we have an early start to our day tomorrow. Talk to you later, really glad you're home."

"I am, too. Well, have a nice dinner; don't have too much fun. Call me. Bye." He said.

Sarah called Aaron, when she returned to the room, to say good night. She thought how nice it was to have someone to say good night to and someone who just wants to hear your voice.

She called on Friday during the lunch break. They talked for about fifteen minutes about their mornings. And about the three-hour presentation, she was giving this afternoon. "Wish me luck." She said.

"You will be amazing." He assured her. He could tell that she was a little nervous about the presentation. "You know the material, you wrote it." He was trying to get her to laugh and calm her down. "Call me when it is over and let me know how much they loved you."

"Thanks, you helped me. I can do this." She said in a very positive voice.

After, they hung up. Aaron looked up the information on the Psychology Symposium. He discovered it was a huge honor to be asked to do presentation at this event. Only a few are asked. He was very proud of her.

Finally, she called. "Hi. How did it go?" he ask.

"Very, very well. They kept me an extra thirty minutes with questions." she said very excited. "Has Jack left yet?"

"About an hour ago. He was excited to spend the weekend with his cousins." He said.

"I have a banquet to attend tonight. So, I have to get changed. I will call you when I get back to my room. Miss you, Bye." She said.

"Have a good time. Oh, by the way, Sarah, I'm very proud of you. Miss you, too. Call me." Aaron told her.

She smiled as she hung up.

Sarah was back to her room a little after 11:00 P.M. She immediately called Aaron, "Hi, Sarah."

"Hi, sorry it is so late, the keynote speaker went on and on." She laughed. They talked about the banquet and their evening. She told him she had a meeting in the morning with some colleagues, and then was attending a session on brain mapping, and finally she was on a panel discussion starting at four.

"You have a busy day, but think about this way. After, you're finished with the panel. You are hopping a plane and when you arrive, I will be there to meet you." He paused. "I've missed you this week."

"I've missed you this week, also. I'm going to be so happy to see you." She replied. "Well, I need pack and get some sleep. I will call you between sessions tomorrow."

"Get some rest, talk to you tomorrow. Good night." Aaron told her.

"Night, See you tomorrow." She said.

_Aaron hung up the phone; he couldn't believe how much he had missed her this week. The phone calls had been great. It had been a long time since he had someone just to talk to. In his last relationships, the women were not like Sarah, they didn't understand his job. Sarah has done it. She knows the dedication it takes, and the sacrifices. But, it not only that, they have such a connection, which he still couldn't explain. All he knows for sure is that he had missed seeing her this week and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her. He smiled thinking he had known that since the first date. And she is coming home to him tomorrow._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8:**

Aaron was returning from his office, when his phone rang. "Good morning."

"Morning, honey. What are you up today?" she asks.

"I went to the office, did some reports and now I'm running some errands. I'm thinking it might be easier for us to stay at my house, tonight? Maybe it would be better, since you have been out of town all week." He said waiting for a response.

"That's fine. I don't care where we stay, I just want to be with you." She told him.

"And I wanted to be with you. Call me before your flight leaves." He said.

"I got to go. Talk to you later." Sarah said.

"Talk to you later, honey." He replied.

The rest of her time at the symposium went quickly, at 7:15 she was in a cab on her way to the airport. With her credentials, she moved quickly through security. While she was waiting on the flight to be called, she phoned Aaron. "Hi, I'm at the airport." She said first without giving him a chance to say anything. "Sorry, I'm excited about coming home."

"That's fine. I'm happy your coming home to me." He said. "Call when you land, and I will let you know where to meet me."

"Will do. See you in a couple of hours. Bye." Sarah said.

Finally, she boarded the plane; she had gotten bumped up to first class. Sometime having the title of Director and working for the FBI is a helpful thing. So, she relaxed with a glass of wine and went over some notes from the symposium. Before she realized it, they were landing.

She is one of the first off, as she walks into the airport, she step to the side and calls Aaron. "You're back."

"Yes, where are you?" She asks.

"Turn around and look to left." He said. Another situation where working for the FBI is a helpful thing; you can go to the gate.

She turn there he was. He walked over and grabbed her; they held each other so tightly. Then they kissed, another one of those, take your breath away kisses. "I'm so glad to see you," he said in between kisses.

"I missed you, too. We need to go, people are starting to stare at us." She said kissing him again.

He smiles, "Give me your bag." She hands it to him. "Do you have more luggage?"

"No, I had it Fedex to my office." She smiled.

"Then we are ready to go." He said taking her hand. They got to his car he opened the door and she started to get in. He leaned forward and kissed her. "I've missed you."

She kissed him, "I've missed you."

They drive to Aaron's, talking about their week.

"Don't forget my bag." She said. They took the elevator to the second floor and he unlocked the door and turned off the alarm. She walked in; he carried her bag to his bedroom. As she glances around the room she see a vase of purple orchids on the table. How sweet, she thought.

He walked out; she takes his hand and said. "Beautiful flowers. You spoil me."

"Maybe, they are not for you. Maybe I like to have fresh flowers on the table." He teased pulling her close and kissing her neck. "And I want to spoil you. You deserve to be spoil." He kissed her, their tongues teasing each other. "Want something to eat, or drink?"

"No, I think I know what I want." She kisses him. Then she takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom. They kiss. She steps back, strips down to her bra and panties.

He stands there for a moment, "God, you are beautiful." She lies down on the bed and smiles at him. He takes off his clothes and climbs into bed next to her. They kiss, a sexy deep kiss. Then he moved his hands up and down on her body. He removes her bra and panties. She was moaning at his touch, he starting kissing her body. She pushed him back down on his back and starting kissing his chest. She noticed his scars, kissed each of them and then him, a very deep, loving, passionate kiss. He smiled and rolled her over, she felt him enter her body, and it was all so, breathtaking. It was such a very sensual experience. At the point of her orgasm, he leans down and kisses her. He gazes into her beautiful blue eyes. She immediately, flips him over on his back and get on top. She moves slowly at first and then speed up, he put his hands on her hips and then he lets out a very ecstatic gasp. She collapses on top of him. He wraps his arms around her.

"I'm never letting you go. I love you." He said. He kisses her on the head. "I said that the other day, just as I was hanging up. I didn't think about it, it just happened. But, I did mean it." She raised her head and shoulders and kissed him.

"That's fine with me, I think I need to be with you. I love you." She replied. "And I said it back to you, but you had already hung up." She smiles and rolled off from him. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I have thought about this all week." He smiled. "Not just the sex, us being together."

She raised her head, "Well, I hope it met your expectations? Because, I personally, thought it was very amazing."

He pulled her to him and kissed her, "It exceeded any and all expectations." He kissed her again. "But, I think we can do better."

"Gee, honey, I don't know, that may be the best we will ever do." She teased, as she was running her hand down his body.

He started tickling her, then kissing her, and then did many other things to her. After they finished pleasing each other, they were relaxing in the bed. Their head were at opposites ends of the bed, she tossed him a pillow; he put it under his head. He grabs one of her legs and pulls it onto his chest. He kissed her toes, "I was starting to kind of like the green." He teased.

"The pink is a little is a boring, I may have to repaint tomorrow. Maybe, purple." She said. "I will be right back." She gets up and goes to the bathroom. When she returns he was gone, she pulls on his t-shirt and walks out to the kitchen. He standing at the refrigerator, she walks up and put her arms around him. "You left me."

He leans down and kisses her. "I never will leave you. I came out to get us some water. Are you hungry?" he asks. He opens a bottle of water and hands it to her. She takes a drink and looks in the refrigerator.

"I will have a yogurt. Peach." She requested. He hands it to her and points to the drawer by the sink. She gets out a spoon. They stand at the island in the kitchen and talked while she ate her yogurt. When she finished, she said, "By the way, the orchids are beautiful."

"They are for our one week anniversary. Happy anniversary, by the way." He teased.

"Thank you. Happy anniversary. I just gave you your present." She teased him. He step close to her, and kissed her.

"And it was wonderful." He yawned. "I'm tired let's go to bed."

"Sounds good." She said.

"I will be right in, I need to lock everything up and set the alarm." He told her and watched her go back into the bedroom.

She gets ready for bed, then straighten up the blankets and Aaron comes in, "Be right back." he goes in the bathroom.

Sarah climbs in the bed, he walks back in the room and gets in next to her. He pulls her over to him and then said, "Something is not right." He looks at her, "I know what it is. Sit up for a minute." She does, he grabs the bottom of the t-shirt, pulls it off from her and tosses it on the floor. Then lies back down, pulling Sarah to him. "Yeah, that was it." He leans his head down and kisses her, "Good night. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, good night." She kissed his chest and hugged him with all of her body.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9:**

Over the course of the next six weeks, it became very apparent to them that they would be together for the rest of their lives. They hosted a family party so everyone could meet and get to know each other. The three of them travel to the beach for a long weekend. Finally, on their two-month anniversary, Aaron and Jack moved into the house and they became a family, a very happy family.


	12. Chapter 12

**MEANT TO BE: HOTCH FINDS LOVE**

**PART THREE**

**Becoming a Family**

**_Having a place to go - is a home. _**

**_Having someone to love - is a family. _**

**_Having both - is a blessing. _**

**_ -Donna Hedges_**

Still trying to catch his breath, Aaron moves over to Sarah's side. "Do you think we will ever stop doing this in the mornings?" Sarah asks kissing his chest as she is wrapped in his arms.

He laughs, "I'm sure as our lives get busier and more complicated we may not get to do it every morning. But, I like to think we always will want to." He smiled and kissed her.

"I will always want to. I love you." She said as she was enjoying the feel of their naked bodies pressed against each other's.

"I love you, too." He said. "But, we need to go to the work." They get up and shower. Aaron goes into the kitchen and makes the coffee. She finishes getting ready and walks out.

"I miss Jack." She said. Aaron smiled. Jessica had picked him up on Saturday afternoon to go on a family vacation at the beach.

"I know you do, I do, too. But, remember he is having a great time with his cousins, and family. He needs to spend time with them." He said.

"I understand how important that is. But, I still miss him." She said as her eyes filled with tears.

Aaron put his arms around her, "I think we should go out and have a romantic dinner, tonight. What about the Harbour House, we haven't been there since our first date?" He asks kissing her neck. "Remember how much we enjoyed it?"

"They do have delicious crab cakes." She teased he moved his head back and looked at her. "Sounds wonderful, I love you.

"Great, I will make the reservation." He kissed her.

Are you wearing that tie today?" Sarah asks as she wrinkled up her nose.

"I was planning on it. Why don't you like it?" he asked with a glare.

She shrugs her shoulders and said, "It looks fine." In the last couple of months she had been buying ties for him. Most of his, she thought, were a little boring.

"Damn, you." He walked back into the bedroom removing his tie and came out carrying new two ones. "Which one?"

She grabs the black and yellow striped and puts it around his neck. Then proceeds to tie it for him and then kisses him. "You look so sexy."

He smiled. "Yeah, that is what I'm going for. Getting dressed was so simple before you came along." He teased.

"But, not as much fun." Sarah replied.

They grab a quick breakfast and head out to start their day. He opens their garage, they kiss goodbye and drive off to start their day; he heads to the BAU and she to the Training Academy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 2:**

Hotch arrives at the office, he is working on a report. Rossi walks by, "Good Morning, Hotch."

"Hi Dave." He said.

"Here's the file on the case from last week, I finally got the Coroner's report. How was your weekend? Did Jack leave on vacation?" Rossi asks.

"Yes, Jessica picked him up on Saturday afternoon. So, Sarah and I just had a quiet weekend at home. It was very nice." He smiled. "How was yours?"

Rossi smiled he was thinking how much happier Hotch had been since Sarah came into his life. "Mine was good, won at poker. And not that it's any of my business, but"

Hotch interrupted him, "Dave, that has never stopped you before." He smiled.

Dave smiled, "Don't you think it time to tell the team about you and Sarah?"

"I know, we talked about that this weekend. I will tell them soon." He smiled. "I need coffee." He said as he got up.

"So, do I." Dave said follow him out of the office.

As they were getting coffee, Morgan, JJ and Reid walked over to do the same. Garcia walks in, "Good morning to all of my favorite agents." She said cheerfully.

They greeted each other. Morgan said, "Nice tie, Hotch."

"Thank you." He smiled "It was a gift. Will everyone come up to the conference room for a minute, please?" Hotch asks.

They looked at each other and followed him upstairs. Everyone took a seat; Hotch walked over and closed the door. He could tell by the look on Garcia face, she was terrified about what was going to happen. He started, "I need to share something. Some of you may have heard rumors about Director Logan and I having coffee together. They are true. But, there is more to that story, we have been dating and about a month ago, Jack and I moved in with her." He waited for a reaction.

For a minute or two no one made a sound, then JJ broke the silence, "Hotch, that's great. Sarah is a wonderful person. We are so happy for you."

Then everyone else, starting saying how great it was. Hotch finally said, "Thank you. I just wanted to let everyone know. Now, let's get back to work."

Hotch returned to his desk and called Sarah, "Director Logan." She answered.

"Hi, are you busy?" he asks.

"Never to busy to talk to you. I'm reading over a syllabus for a class. What do you need?" Sarah asks.

"I just told the team about us." He said proudly.

"Wow, Hotch is sharing. I'm impressed." She teased. "Were they shocked?"

"Surprised. But, they seemed all right about it. They all like you." He said. "But, I am glad they know."

Why don't we invite them over for dinner on Saturday?" Sarah suggested.

"That sounds like fun. I will do that. Well, I will let you get back to work. I love you." He said.

She smiled, "I have a director's meeting, so I will talk to you later this afternoon. I love you."

After Sarah's meeting was over, she walked over to the BAU. JJ immediately walked over, "Hi Sarah, we heard the news, congratulations."

"Thank you, JJ. He called and told me he shared it with everyone. Which surprised me." Sarah smiled.

Morgan spoke up. "I knew there was someone new was in his life. His ties are improving."

"That's her, all her." A stern voice coming from the staircase said. "Hi, Sarah."

"Aaron." She said as he walked over and put his hand on the small of her back. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, come on up." Aaron answered. They went up to his office.

As they walked away JJ looked at Morgan, "God, just the way they look at each other, I bet they have great sex."

Morgan laughs, "JJ, you and your man need to get busy."

They walk into his office; he grabs her hand, pulls her over out of view and kisses her. "Good to see you."

She smiles, "Agent Hotchner, I'm here on business." She told him with a smile and kiss.

"Sorry, please have a seat. What can I help you with Director Logan?" He very professionally inquired.

"I wondering if I could get the BAU team to do a presentation in the Advanced Profiling class in the next semester." She asks.

"I'm sure we could work something out. Your dates would have to be flexible?" he comments.

Sarah nods her head, "No problem, I just think it would be a good way to keep the cadets excited about the FBI. I will send you a list of possible dates." She said.

Aaron smiles, "Anything else, I can do for you Director?"

"Not until you get home." She grins, "Did you make our dinner reservation?" She asks.

"Of course, 8:00." He smiled, walk around his desk and kiss her. "Come on, I will walk you down."

They walk down to the stairs. Rossi is just returning from a meeting. "Hey, Sarah." He gives her a hug.

"Hi, Dave. How are you? Missed you this weekend." She said. Dave will usually dropped by at some point over the weekends.

"Thought you two might like a little time alone." He said with a snicker.

They continued to visit; Morgan and Reid were also there. Sarah phone rang, "Excuse me. I need to take this." She step away, they hear her say, "Hi Jack, how are you?" They talked for a few minute and then she walked over Aaron, "I love you, too. Here's your Dad." She hands the phone to Aaron. He steps away. She looks at the guys, "It's Jack. He is on vacation. Having a great time."

Rossi laughs, "Sarah, he will be back."

"I know, the house is just awfully quiet. Aaron did invite you all over on Saturday, right?" She asks, just double-checking. They all nodded.

"Looking forward to it." Derek said.

Aaron joins them and hands back her the phone. "Well, I have to get back to my office. See you at home around 7:00." Aaron shook his head and smiled. She put her hand on his arm. "Bye guys, see you on Saturday."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 3:**

Sarah arrived home at 6:45; she took a long, hot shower and got ready for her date. She thought back to their first date and remember that wonderful kiss. She knew she was falling in love.

She pulls out a graphic printed wrap dress, a new one. Perfect, she thought. It was sexy, but not overly so. Just a low cut v-neckline. Around 7:15, she hears Aaron come in the door, "Hi honey, I'm in the bedroom." She yells.

He walks in carrying a bouquet of orchids. "Sorry, I'm late, I had a stop to make. I know they are not purple. But, it was all they had." Aaron smiled.

"Baby, they are beautiful. And they are a shade of purple." She kisses him.

"No, my dear you are beautiful. Gorgeous dress." He said as he leans down and kisses between her breasts.

"I just need to change my shirt and then I will be ready."

"I'm going to put these in a vase. Aaron, no tie." She laughs.

"Shall we go?" He walks outs.

She picks up her sweater and purse, "Ready, honey."

On the way, Jack calls to tell them good night. And of course, give them run down of the activities of the day. "I always miss him more after we talk to him." Sarah sighs.

Aaron reaches over and takes her hand. "He's having a good time. But, he is missing us, too." He smiles.

"I know. I just miss our little boy." She said.

They get to the restaurant; Aaron comes around and opens the door. He takes her hand and helps her out. As they as standing there he kisses her, "Tonight, no talking about how much we miss Jack, and no talking about work. Remember, this is a romantic dinner and I love you." He said.

"I love you." She kissed him.

They walk in the restaurant and were seated at the same table as before. "Did you ask for this table?" Sarah questioned.

"I might have mentioned it." He smiled. They ordered wine and the seared tuna for an appetizer.

Sarah looked around and asks, "Aaron why is this the only table with orchids on it?"

"I may have mentioned that, also. Told you, it is a perfect romantic evening. Just like our first date." He smiled. "Even the weather is perfect."

Sarah smiled, "Did you mentioned that, too?" she teased. "You are so sweet to me. I can guarantee you that this evening will have a very romantic and satisfying ending."

"I'm hoping so. Of course, I hoped for that on the our first date." He laughes. "And it didn't happen."

The waitress brought their wine, he picked up his glass "We are going to toast to how much in love we are." They tap their glass, took a drink and then kissed.

Sarah now had tears in her eyes, "I love you, Aaron."

"I love you, Sarah." He replies while rubbing a tear off from her cheek with his thumb.

They had a wonderful evening discussing the last three months and imagining their future. The food was absolutely amazing. It had been a perfect evening. They ordered another glass of wine and a dessert to share. Sarah was talking about taking a family ski trip after Christmas; Aaron was listening to her and smiling. Finally, she look at him, "What are you smiling about? Are you listening to me?" She laughed.

"I'm listening. A ski trip sounds great." He smiles. "Now, I have a question," He takes her hand. "Marry me?"

"Yes." She said simply and quickly. They kissed.

He takes her left hand and slides a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She is starting to cry. "It's beautiful. I love you."

"You're beautiful. I love you, too. Now, let's go home." Aaron said.

On the drive home, they talked about the future and growing old together. And, of course, their perfect date.

They pull into the garage and go in the house. They kissed. He takes her hand and walk into the bedroom. He slowly undresses her, kissing her body as he does. She moans slightly as he lower her on to the bed, now dressed in only lacy black panties. "You are so sexy, I can't believe you are going to be my wife." He said looking down at her body as she lay on the bed. He undresses.

"Mrs. Sarah Hotchner, I like the sound of that." She said as she runs her foot down his body. He grabs her ankle and kisses it. Then he reaches down and pulls the panties off from her.

He lies down on top of her. "I love the sound of that." He said as she stretches out and rest the palms of her hands on the headboard. He enters her; she brings her legs together and presses her thighs tightly against his body. He thrusts his penis into her the contact is amazing. He leans down and kisses her, their tongues delving deeply into each other's mouth. She runs her hands up and down his back. She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him to her. They share a long wet, sexy kiss. "God baby, I love you." He says. With deep, penetrating strokes they orgasm together.

Breathlessly Sarah says, "I love you and I will for the rest of my life." They kiss. "Have I told you, how much I love my ring? It is so beautiful." She tells him as she is holding her hand up. And it was beautiful, two carat round diamond set in platinum band with smaller diamonds and amethyst stones on the side. Exquisite, she thought. But, she would have loved it no matter what it looked like.

"Glad you like it. I bought it when you were in Boston at the symposium in June. I just happened to be walking past a jewelry store and I thought I needed to go in. I did. I saw this ring and I knew it was the perfect ring for you. I just knew." He said with tears filling his eyes. "Once I saw the purple."

"You took a chance. We had only been out a couple of times, we hadn't even slept together yet." She smiled.

He rolls off from her. Their bodies are glistening with sweat. She moves her head on his chest and he wraps his strong arms around her. And they held each other. He kisses her on top of her head, "I wasn't taking any chances, and I knew from our first date that I would spend the rest of my live loving you. So, when is our wedding?" He asks.

She kissed his chest. "I haven't had time to think about that. I've been busy."

"Let's think about it." Aaron said. "I think it should be soon."

"What are you doing tomorrow? I know people, we can get our license in the morning and be married at the court house tomorrow afternoon." Sarah said halfway teasing.

"That sounds great to me. However, we would have a few people very upset with us including Jack and your parents. So, let move on to another plan. We don't want to rush into this, what about in a month?" He said very seriously.

"Next month, wow, that is soon. But, I guess we could work it out. So, we almost have a date. Now, location; where should we do this? I really want to keep it with just family and close friends. I like the thought that we care about everyone that comes and they care about us." She kissed him.

"That would be nice. We could have it here in the backyard? How many people are we talking about?" he asks.

"Well, my family, the team, and a few extras, maybe twenty, twenty-five. It would be doable. We would have to do it in early October because of the weather." She smiled.

"But, if we have bad weather, we could have it inside, there is enough room." He smiled.

"So, we start planning?" she said.

Aaron smiled, "It sounds like we should. So, where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" he teased.

She kisses him, "Anywhere with you. I love you. One more thing, I don't really want to announce this until we can tell Jack and my parents."

"Fine with me, I won't mention it." He leans down and kisses her.

They talked for a little while longer about the wedding and life after. Then made love again, and held each other until they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 4:**

At 6:00 the next morning, there was a buzzing in the room. Hotch sets up and answers the phone. She hears him say "Tell everyone we will meet at the office at 7:00."

"You have a case?" She said.

"We are going to Miami." He states, "Meeting at 7:00." He smiles, " So, I have about thirty minutes to make love to my fiancée."

"You better get started." Sarah said smiling.

It actually took thirty-five minutes, but that was okay with him. After he showered and got dressed, she walked him to the door. They shared a kiss.

"Bye, honey. Be safe. Call me when you can. I love you." Sarah said.

Aaron looked at her, "Baby, I love you, too. I will talk to you when I get a chance." He said kissing her bye.

He arrived at the office at 6:58; Rossi, Morgan, Reid and JJ were already at the round table. Garcia walked in and brief them on the case. They immediately left for the jet and headed to Miami.

Sarah arrived at her office around 7:30, "Good morning, Kathy." She said as she walked into her office. She open up her calendar and looked at her schedule today. Busy, she thought, that's good. She had meetings with two instructors about making some changes in their classes and also, a couple of cadets. Her phone buzzes, "Hi Aaron." She answered.

"Hi, just thought I would call. Are you at the office?" he asks.

"Just arrived. Where are you?" she questioned.

"On the plane. Well, I will call when I can. I love you." He said.

Sarah quietly said, "I love you, too. Be safe. Talk to you soon."

The rest of the day was busy, but went smoothly. Which was good, it kept her mind off Aaron.

She finally went home around 7:30 and Jack calls her, he tells her about his day. And how much fun he is having and but, he missing both of them. She tells not to be sad; he would be home in a few days. And how much they both loved him. She also, told him that Dad was out of town working on a case. But, he would call him when he could.

Sarah fixed a peanut butter sandwich poured a glass of wine and she walks outside to enjoy a nice quiet dinner.

After, dinner she enjoys her wine, while going over some cadet's files. The phone rings, she looks at it and thought finally.

"Hi" she answered realizing how much she's missing him "how are you?"

"Fine, exhausted, this case is turning out to be a difficult one. We decided to come back to the hotel and get some rest and start again in the morning. At least, that gives me time to check in with you. What are you doing?" Aaron said.

"I'm so glad you called, I'm missing you. I'm sitting on the deck just finished my dinner. Now I'm having a glass of wine and reading files on the incoming class of cadets." She replied.

"That sounds very nice. What did you have for dinner?" he asks.

"Oh, you are going to be so jealous" she teased "A peanut butter sandwich."

"Wow, and I missed that. And you had wine with it, what type of wine does one serve with a peanut butter sandwich?" He laughed

"I prefer red, but it is really up to the individual's taste." She said without missing a beat.

She told him about the call from Jack. He had talked to him right after she did. Then she told him the highlights of her day.

"You sound tired. We should hang up and you need to go to bed." Sarah advised him.

"I'm not that tired. Just lying here on the bed thinking of you being here with me. I miss you." Aaron sighed.

"Believe me I miss you. We could have to have phone sex?" Sarah offered joking.

"Sorry, honey, that won't do it for me." He laughed

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I'm glad you need me. Now, I do think it is time for you to get some sleep. Be careful and call me when you can. Dream about me." She said, "I love you."

"I will call you in the morning when I get a chance. I love you and I always dream about you." He said tenderly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 4:**

At 6:00 the next morning, there was a buzzing in the room. Hotch sets up and answers the phone. She hears him say "Tell everyone we will meet at the office at 7:00."

"You have a case?" She said.

"We are going to Miami." He states, "Meeting at 7:00." He smiles, " So, I have about thirty minutes to make love to my fiancée."

"You better get started." Sarah said smiling.

It actually took thirty-five minutes, but that was okay with him. After he showered and got dressed, she walked him to the door. They shared a kiss.

"Bye, honey. Be safe. Call me when you can. I love you." Sarah said.

Aaron looked at her, "Baby, I love you, too. I will talk to you when I get a chance." He said kissing her bye.

He arrived at the office at 6:58; Rossi, Morgan, Reid and JJ were already at the round table. Garcia walked in and brief them on the case. They immediately left for the jet and headed to Miami.

Sarah arrived at her office around 7:30, "Good morning, Kathy." She said as she walked into her office. She open up her calendar and looked at her schedule today. Busy, she thought, that's good. She had meetings with two instructors about making some changes in their classes and also, a couple of cadets. Her phone buzzes, "Hi Aaron." She answered.

"Hi, just thought I would call. Are you at the office?" he asks.

"Just arrived. Where are you?" she questioned.

"On the plane. Well, I will call when I can. I love you." He said.

Sarah quietly said, "I love you, too. Be safe. Talk to you soon."

The rest of the day was busy, but went smoothly. Which was good, it kept her mind off Aaron.

She finally went home around 7:30 and Jack calls her, he tells her about his day. And how much fun he is having and but, he missing both of them. She tells not to be sad; he would be home in a few days. And how much they both loved him. She also, told him that Dad was out of town working on a case. But, he would call him when he could.

Sarah fixed a peanut butter sandwich poured a glass of wine and she walks outside to enjoy a nice quiet dinner.

After, dinner she enjoys her wine, while going over some cadet's files. The phone rings, she looks at it and thought finally.

"Hi" she answered realizing how much she's missing him "how are you?"

"Fine, exhausted, this case is turning out to be a difficult one. We decided to come back to the hotel and get some rest and start again in the morning. At least, that gives me time to check in with you. What are you doing?" Aaron said.

"I'm so glad you called, I'm missing you. I'm sitting on the deck just finished my dinner. Now I'm having a glass of wine and reading files on the incoming class of cadets." She replied.

"That sounds very nice. What did you have for dinner?" he asks.

"Oh, you are going to be so jealous" she teased "A peanut butter sandwich."

"Wow, and I missed that. And you had wine with it, what type of wine does one serve with a peanut butter sandwich?" He laughed

"I prefer red, but it is really up to the individual's taste." She said without missing a beat.

She told him about the call from Jack. He had talked to him right after she did. Then she told him the highlights of her day.

"You sound tired. We should hang up and you need to go to bed." Sarah advised him.

"I'm not that tired. Just lying here on the bed thinking of you being here with me. I miss you." Aaron sighed.

"Believe me I miss you. We could have to have phone sex?" Sarah offered joking.

"Sorry, honey, that won't do it for me." He laughed

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I'm glad you need me. Now, I do think it is time for you to get some sleep. Be careful and call me when you can. Dream about me." She said, "I love you."

"I will call you in the morning when I get a chance. I love you and I always dream about you." He said tenderly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 5:**

The next day was a normal one. Sarah had reports to read and a budget meeting later today. She had already talked with Aaron that morning he managed to call when they were waiting on some information, and said he would call later. Jack check in, he is still having lots of fun and today they were going to a water park. His Dad had already called this morning to tell him to have a good day.

Early afternoon, her phone buzzes, "Hello" she quickly answers.

"That was fast were just sitting there waiting for me to call." He ask

"Yes, that all I do here at my office is wait for you to call." she laughed "How are you?"

"Good, just sitting here in the conference room eating a sandwich, so I can talk to you in private." Aaron said.

"Are you planning on talking dirty to me?" She said teasing him.

"Not right now, I'm not in the mood. We are still working this case, thought we had a good lead today, but it ended up another dead end." He said.

"Do you want fresh ears to run the case by?" she offered.

"No," then he started "Were looking for a serial rapist and now a killer, he is married with a son, we now think he has left the Miami area and living in another area. We have a possible unsub, even a name, but can't trace him. Garcia has been trying to track where they are located but we have come up blank…." And then continued for with details for another ten minutes.

"Public health records" Sarah suggests "for the son. Chances are he has his Dad's last name. Has Garcia run a check on the child? If they have been in the welfare system their son could have received school vaccinations through the State Health Department. That may lead you to them or at least to the area."

"That could help. I will have Garcia run it. Thanks." He said sounding in a hurry.

"Go, I understand. I love you." Sarah said.

"Sarah, I love you. Call you when I can." Aaron hung up.

Sarah just smiled and thought that's why I love him.

Hotch rejoins the team, he calls Garcia, "At your service, fine sir."

"Garcia, search the Florida Department of Health records for the son, school vaccinations, that sort of thing." Hotch told her. "Check using the unsub's last name.

"I will dig my way through the red tape, and call when I have something. Garcia out." She said.

"Good idea." Rossi complimented "Yours?"

Aaron smiled "I had a little help."

Sarah stays late at the office and caught up on all of her reports. She finally leaves around 7:00, just as she is walking to the house Jack calls. He was excited; his Dad had just called him. Then he proceeded to her about his day at the water park and all the fun he had with his cousins.

Sarah fixes her dinner, and then decided to take a hot bath and relax. She got ready for bed, as she climbed in and thought about how much she missed Aaron. She picked up her laptop and started going over next semester's class schedules. About 11:00, Aaron called, "Hi honey" she said softly.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he asks.

"No, I'm sitting here is our big bed going over schedules, how everything going?" She asks. "Are you back at the hotel?"

He said "Yea, we decided we all needed to get a good night sleep and there was nothing else we could do a this moment. So, we will start fresh I the morning. Sorry, about hanging up so quickly this morning."

"That's okay, I understand that kind of behavior, remember. Did my suggestion help any?" She asks.

"We don't know yet. Garcia is still trying to run down information. Hopefully, it will give us something to go on." He said with exhaustion. "No more talk about this case. Tell me something to make me smile."

"I love you. Did that work?" Sarah asks.

"Yes, it did." He smiled. "Now, tell me about your day."

"Nothing new really, just my job. I did attend a budget meeting this afternoon. And you know how much fun those are." She teased. "I talked to Jack a couple of time. Can't wait until he home."

"Budget meetings are always fun. Have I told you how happy I am that you are in Jack's life? Especially on days like these." Aaron told her.

"It is my pleasure, after all he is my little boy, too. You need to get some rest. Are you in bed?" She asks.

"Yes, I am." He smiles.

Sarah begins, "Now, close your eyes and dream of me, I'm right beside of you in bed I'm kissing you, you are relaxing. I love you. Did that work?" she asks.

Aaron softly laughs. "It worked, I'm not thinking about the case any more. I may have to go take a cold shower. You did cheer me up. Thank you. I will dream about how lucky I am to have you in my life. Sarah, I love you. Good night."

"I love you. Talk to you tomorrow." She said.

Sarah woke up early on Thursday morning and decided to go for a run before she went to the office. Just as she was pulling in her parking space Aaron called, "Morning." She answers.

"Hi, just have a moment. I want to say good morning and I love you." He said. "Are you in the office?"

"Parking garage." She laughs slightly. "I went for a run this morning. I needed to release some stress."

"Hopefully, we will finish this case and I will be home to take care of your stress. Well, I got to go. Talk to you soon. Love you." He said.

"Be safe. I love you, too." Sarah said.

She had talked to Jack a couple of time that day. He only had a quick call this morning from his Dad. He said his Dad was after the "bad guy" so that was okay. He's such a brave little boy, takes after his Dad, she thought. And later that evening, he called again, they talked about his day, and how much longer he would be on vacation. He was getting a little homesick. She had received a text from Aaron about a half an hour earlier. The team was on their way to Jacksonville, so she knew that Jack wouldn't get a call from his Dad tonight. So, she talked to him a little longer and made him laugh. A the end of the conversation, Jack said, "I miss you so much and I can't wait to come home."

Sarah says with her eyes filling with tears "I love you, Jack. I will be very glad to have you home. Talk to you tomorrow, honey."

Sarah has a quiet evening; she does finally plan the dinner party that they are giving on Saturday night. Something casual, they will all be tired after being out of town all week. She is thinking casual and fun; probably a classy barbeque. You can go wrong with that. She decides on the menu.

It has been a long week she goes to bed early


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 6:**

Finally, Friday, she thought it had been a long week. She hadn't heard from Aaron this morning, except for a text reading. _I love you_. She wished he would call so she would know he is all right. She wiped that thought from her head. Sarah knows that in a relationship with Aaron there will be more of "these" days. So, she is going to have to learn to deal with them. She text him _I love you. Be safe._

Sarah gets a call from Jack, he hasn't heard from his Dad either, and sounds a little worried. She reassured him that he is fine; he was just very busy and that his Dad will call him as soon as he can. Then they talked about his plan for the day and by the time they hung up he was sounding better. He would call her tonight, he reminded her.

She met with Kathy to start sitting up interviews with the cadets. One of her new initiatives is to meet with every cadet personally. They need to block out time for that in the next month.

She was getting ready to leave for a lunch meeting when Aaron called. Quickly she picks up "Hello"

Then she heard Aaron say, "Hi Sarah."

"Is everything all right?" she asks.

"We made the arrest about four hours ago, and we have just returned to our hotel. We are going back to the station to make sure the DA has an airtight case against him. Hopefully, we will be home by 7:00 or so. Oh, by the way, Sarah your suggestion helped us narrow down the area. Thanks." Aaron reported.

"Anytime. Before you go back to the station, call Jack, he worried about you. I tried my best to cheer him up this morning, but he needs to talk to you." Sarah said.

Aaron replied "Thanks for taking care of him, I know it been a long morning for him. It's been one for all of us. God, I have missed talking to you. Just hearing your voice grounds me."

"I missed talking to you, too. I love you, so much. Get home safe." She said.

"I love you. Be home soon." Aaron ended the conversation. As he hung up he thought as how he missed her, and wonder what he ever did without her.

Sarah finishes her last meeting of the day and left to go home. It had been a long week. She laughs thinking that a few weeks ago this would have been a normal week. But, now she was missing her soon to be husband and her little boy. She cooks dinner, in case Aaron is hungry when he gets home. And then she decides to make a couple dishes for tomorrow evening's party. Plus, she baked some cookies. Was it nervous energy or excitement? The phone rings, it is 7:30, "Hi." She answers.

"Hi honey, I'm leaving in the office, I should be there is about fifteen minutes. How are you?" Aaron asks.

"Very excited about seeing you. I missed you so much this week. I've been lonely." She sighs.

"I've missed you, too. See you soon. Love you." He said.

She was in the kitchen taking out the last batch of cookies, when the garage door open; she smiled knowing the he would soon be walking in the door. He walks in doesn't say anything just kisses her, a very passionate kiss. "I'm so glad to be home." He said kissing her neck.

"I'm glad to have you home." She said hugging him very tightly. He reaches over and grabs a warm cookie. "Hungry?"

"These are so good, oatmeal my favorite." He smiled.

"I know. Go change your clothes and I will get our food." She tells him.

"Sounds good." He said kissing her on his way to the bedroom. He returns a few minutes later with shorts and a t-shirt on. He puts his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "God, I missed you."

"That's good, now set down, and eat. Want wine?" she asks.

"Great. This chicken is so good. Speaking of food, everyone is excited about coming over tomorrow night. What can I do to help?" He asks.

"I decided since the team had such a serious week, we would do something relaxing. A casual barbeque; I sent everyone an email. It should be fun. I don't know how much beer is in the refrigerator in the garage, so we may need more. You can be in charge of that." She smiles eating her vegetables.

After dinner, they cleaned up the kitchen and walk out on the deck and talked about their week. "Did anyone notice your ring?" he asks.

"Kathy did." She smiled. "Of course, she knows about us. She promised not to say anything. But, she was very happy for us. Said something about us being the _perfect couple_." She smiled.

"She's right, we are. Let's go to bed." He smiled.

"Thought you were never going to ask." She teased.

They walked in the house. "I'm going to go take a quick shower." Aaron said. Sarah locked up the house and set the alarms. And then she got undressed and walked in the bathroom to brush her teeth. He steps out of the shower; she turns and wraps her arms around his wet body. He does the same they kiss. "I'm getting you wet. Let me dry you off." He said.

"You always get me wet." She teased. "I will be waiting for you in the bed." She kisses him and walks out of the room.

She lays naked on the bed. He walks over and slide in next to her, they kiss their tongues swirling in each other's mouth. "Sarah, I love you." He said as he was embracing her body, his wonderful hands caressing every inch of her.

"I have missed your touch. I love you, so much." She said. They continue to excite each other in many ways. Finally, she straddles him, and she pulls him up so they are face to face. They kiss, many sexy kisses. She then leans back. He positions his hands on her lower back and pelvis and slips inside of her. The movements are gentle but very deep. He runs his hands up her body. They feel so connected by watching each other's eyes, as they are totally satisfied. When they finish he pulls her back up to his chest. They pause, suspended in the moment; their breathing is in unison. "God, that was wonderful." He said as she looked down and gave him a very deep kiss.

"It was. Welcome home." She smiled giving him a kiss and moving off from him. He puts his arm around her.

"So, have we set a date, yet?" he asks with a smile.

"What about October 11th? Will that day work for you?" she asks.

He leans down and kisses her. "Yes, it will."

"Mom and Dad are coming over in the morning around ten. I thought we would tell them. And then announce it to the team tomorrow night. I want everyone to hold the date, so they can be here. I can't believe we are going to do this." She laughs.

"What getting married?" He asks.

"Not the getting married. Doing it in a month. Even for a small wedding there is a lot to do. I got to find a dress, arranged for food, chairs, there are a lot of details." She said in a panic.

"We can hire a wedding planner to help." He suggested.

"No, I have to have control." She smiled.

"I know you do. But, we have your Mom and Dad they will help and Julie. Everything will fall in to place and we will get married on the eleventh. Don't worry about." He assured her trying to calm her nerves.

"And after all, that is all that is important. I do want to marry you. Are you all right with Patrick performing the ceremony? She asks.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" he smiled. "He's a very nice man, who was your prom date and now is a priest." He laughed, "I still think that is funny." Patrick and Sarah had grown up together; his family lived across the street from hers. They had always been best friends and managed to stay in touch.

"I'm referring to the Catholic thing, dear. I will call him tomorrow to see if he is available." She smiled.

Aaron is starting to yawn, "We have a long day tomorrow, let's get some sleep. I love you." She said.

He hugs her a little tighter, "I love you, too. Night.

They both needed a good night sleep. They wake in the morning and started it they favorite way. Finally, they get up and ready for the day. She goes in the kitchen and prepares breakfast for them and her parents. Aaron is in the garage checking out the beer situation for tonight and adding a few more bottle of wine to the refrigerator. He fills two ice chests from the ice machine, and then turns it back on. He smiles, Sarah thought of everything in this house. He sticks two bottles of champagne in ice to cool. They would need that for their toast tonight. He takes a cold bottle in the house, and opens it. Sarah looks at him. "Mimosa, to toast with." He stated. Sarah smiled.

They heard a car pull in the driveway it was her parents. Dad walks in "We are early, I got hungry." He teased.

"You come to the right place." Aaron answered, while he was greeting them.

Sarah went over and hugged them both. "Come on in."

They saw the champagne glass setting on the counter. "Are we celebrating something?" Her Mom asks smiling.

Aaron and Sarah looked at each other and smiled. "Yes, I asked your beautiful daughter to marry me and she said yes." He said proudly. She held out her left hand. There were kisses and hugs all around. Her Dad made a toast to their happiness.

"One more bit of news," and then very quickly said, "no I'm not pregnant. We are getting married October the 11th, here in the backyard." Sarah informs them. Now that news did kind of shock them. But, they toasted to that, also. "We just decided we didn't want to wait. It's just going to be family and close friends. Now, let's get some food."

They filled their plates and Sarah pours the coffee. As they were eating, they talked about the plans. Of course, they offered to help. Sarah assured them, they would need their help. Her parents were thrilled; they had grown to love Aaron and Jack. Dad also, notices the smoker was going. She told them about having the team over, but promised him she would save him some ribs. They left around noon, but they were coming over tomorrow evening to see Jack and have dinner.

She went back in the kitchen and finish her food for tonight and Aaron cleaned up the backyard. And she also, called Patrick about performing the ceremony.

Aaron walks in to the kitchen, she handed him a bottle of water. "I just talked with Patrick. He will perform our ceremony; he has to get permission from the bishop. But, he promises he will do it. So, one more thing off my _wedding to do_ list." She smiles and takes a deep breath.

"Can I help you do anything for tonight?" He said.

"Not for now, I just talked to Dave, he will be over early to help me finish everything up." She smiled as he is wrapping his arms around her. "You have plans? And do they involve me?"

"They better involve you." He laughed. He takes her hand and heads into the bedroom. After enjoying wonderful afternoon sex, they lay there and discussed their life. "We need to decide where to go on our honeymoon?" He said very seriously.

In the middle of the discussion Jack calls, "Hey, buddy." Aaron said. Jack was glad to hear that his Dad was home and was so excited about coming home tomorrow. Then he talked with Sarah and told her how much he had missed her. All of them were happy that tomorrow they would be together, again.

"Now, back to the honeymoon. I can't get enough time off in October to really take a honeymoon. Can you arrange the take the Monday and Tuesday off that week? Maybe we could rent a beach house, leave on Sunday and come back on Tuesday afternoon. I'm sure Mom and Dad would be happy to stay with Jack." She asks. "Then later we can take a real honeymoon."

"That's fine with me. We can take off for a longer trip at another time." He kisses her.

"Do you think we will surprised anyone tonight?" Sarah asks.

"Maybe one or two, Derek, will be the most shocked and maybe JJ. She thinks I over analyze everything."

He laughed.

He rolled over against her, "We should" he kissed her neck a couple of times "should get up, take a shower and get ready to greet our guests." He moves on top of her, kissing her, "But maybe we have time for a quickie." He gives her a very sexy kiss.

She kisses him back, and then whispers, "No, we don't. Let's get up."

"You are controlling." He said. "But, that one of the things I love about you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 7:**

By 6:00, they walked out of the bedroom dressed and are ready to meet their guests. "You look so cute." Aaron kisses her. "New dress?"

"I had to do something this week, so I shopped a little. Bought you a couple of new ties." She laughs.

"Thank you." He said putting his arms around her waist and starts kissing her; the doorbell ringing interrupted them. "I'll get it." Aaron said.

Aaron walks to the front door and she hears him say, "Come on in, Dave." They walked through to the kitchen.

"Hi Dave." Sarah said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to grill?"

"No, I need a glass of wine first. Aaron, are you in charge of that?" Dave teased.

"I'll get us all a glass." Aaron pulls out a bottle of red; Dave opens it. Sarah set three glasses on the counter.

Dave quickly picks up her left hand, "Is there something you two have to tell me?"

Aaron looks over at her and smiles, "We are telling everyone tonight."

Dave smiles from ear to ear, walks around the counter and hugs her, "I'm so happy for both of you. A little surprised. Aaron, why didn't you tell me?"

"We just got engaged on Monday, but we wanted to wait until we could tell her parents and Jack." Aaron explains. "We told her parents this morning and will get to tell Jack tomorrow. But, we are announcing it when everyone arrives.

"Only because I refuse to take the ring off." I said laughing.

"And I don't blame you." Dave said hugging me again. "It's beautiful."

"Now, it is time to start the grills." Sarah told the guys. Aaron and Dave went out on the deck to take care of that.

Within the next fifteen or so minutes everyone arrives. Aaron showed them through the house, then out to the deck. Sarah and Dave put the appetizers and dishes out on the table. "The house is beautiful," JJ said "How long did it take to do all of the renovations."

Sarah answered, "I purchased the house at the end of February, and started renovations soon after and they finished mid-May. And I finally, moved in the end of May."

"And Jack and I moved in the beginning of August." Aaron added with a smile. Then lean over and kissed Sarah. Everyone smiled.

Aaron and Dave walked in the house, everyone else, including Sarah, was standing around the table visiting. They walked back out with the champagne and glasses. They place them on the table. Dave starts pouring the champagne and handing out the glasses. Aaron started, "I want to have a toast to welcome all you to our home." Sarah moved over beside of him. "Welcome." She adds. They all toasted.

"It is a great place. We are going to be here a lot." Derek said raising his glass.

"Sounds great to us." Sarah said smiling.

"Wait, we have a couple of more things to share." Aaron said. Sarah held her left hand up to expose the ring. "I asked Sarah to marry me and she, as you can see by the ring on her finger, said yes."

Dave started to raise his glass for a toast. Aaron interrupted him "And one more thing before we let Dave make a toast." He smiled. "We would like to invite you all to our wedding on October 11th, to take place here in our backyard. Now, Dave."

Dave was a little stunned by the announcement of the day. He regained his composure and said smiling, "Congratulations, I'm sure I speak for everyone here we are thrilled that you two found each other. We wish you nothing but happiness. Viva L'Amore!"

They toasted the happy couple as they kissed. There were hugs all around.

"Enough of us." Sarah said "Eat, drink and visit as Dave and I finish up dinner."

Dave plates the lamb chops and the portabellas from the grill. Sarah walked out and announces, "Dinner is ready, so please go fill your plates." She walks back in, Penelope comes over and hugs her, "I'm so happy for both of you." Penelope said.

"Thank you so much, it is wonderful to have so many people who care about us. I made us some delicious vegetarian dishes for tonight. My Thai noodles are really tasty." Sarah smiled.

"I will try them and the mushrooms look great." Penelope said.

Everyone fills their plates and walk out and takes a seat at the table. They had questions, a lot of questions, about the wedding.

"Get Dave to take care of it for you. He planned ours in twenty-four hours and it was perfect." Will commented.

"Dave's a wedding planner. I haven't heard about that?" she replied.

They gave her a condensed version of how all of that came about. It was a perfect night. They became friends with Sarah instead of seeing her as the Director of the Academy. And everyone got to see how happy she made Aaron. He was more relaxed and contented than they had ever seen them. In watching the two of them, they could tell that they belonged together.

By around 11:00, the party was over and everyone was starting to leave. Dave, Derek and Penelope were the last to leave they helped clean up. They finish and left around thirty minutes later. Aaron and Sarah walked them to the door. She hugged all them and thanked them for coming.

Sarah walked in and started to load the dishwasher. Aaron walked in and took her hand. He closed the dishwasher. "That's enough for tonight. I want to make love to my future wife."

"I can't say no to that." She turn and they shared a perfect kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." He said as they walk to the bedroom. They made love; perfect love and them cuddled up in each other's arms and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 8:**

Sarah opened her eyes; Aaron was still asleep next to her. She thought about how lucky she was and everything had changed in her life. And then her thoughts turn to the fact that Jack would be home later this afternoon. God, they had missed him. She suddenly realized that in one month she would be a wife and a mother, the first time for both. That fact scared her. She moved closer to Aaron, he wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her neck. She fell back to sleep.

A short time after, she felt kisses on the back of her neck. She rolled over and they kissed. And then started the day in their favorite way. Afterwards, he held her, she felt so loved. "Morning, baby." He said.

"Sleep well?" she asks.

"Very, I always sleep well with you next to me." He replied. "Are you, okay?"

"Yeah, I woke up earlier and was thinking about everything. Mostly us, I love you and Jack so much. I am so lucky. But, all of this scares me a little. What if I'm not good at being a wife and mother?" she asks.

Aaron sits up in the bed, "You have been perfect at it for the last month. You love both of us. That is all you need to do. What is this all about? Are you getting cold feet?"

"No, not at all. I love both of you so much and I will for the rest of my life. But, aren't you worried a little? This is a big step in all our lives." Sarah questions.

"I was nervous, when I first met you, because I knew you were different. But, then I fell in love with you. And I knew we were meant to be together, the three of us. It won't always be perfect, but we will work through it, because I love you and you love me and we love Jack. Speaking of that, I want to talk to you about adopting him. If something were to happen to me, I need to know that he would be with you." He looked at her.

Tears were starting to flow down her cheeks, "I would love that. I wouldn't want to lose him, too. But, we have to talk to him first. Okay?" She said kissing him.

"Agreed, we will have that conversation soon. I love you. Feeling better." Aaron asks kissing her.

"Yeah, I am. I love you." Sarah said kissing him.

They take a shower and get ready for the day. As she is drying her hair, Aaron makes coffee for them. She gets dressed and walks into the kitchen, he pour her a cup of coffee. "How do you want your eggs?" he asks.

"I'll cook." She said.

"No, you cooked last night for the party. Breakfast is my job." He stated.

"Scrambled is fine." She smiled.

"And how about I warm up some roasted veggies from last night to go with your eggs. I'm warming up a lamb chop to go with mine." He asks.

"Sounds delicious. Can I make the toast?" she asks.

"If you have to help." He said. She walked over and put bread in the toaster. And then she got out the jam and butter, and the salsa. Aaron got plates out of the cabinet, and fixes a plate for Sarah, and then fixes his.

He brought them over and set them on the counter.

"Looks so good, babe. Thank you." He refills their coffee cups. And then sit down beside of her. They ate their breakfast.

"This lamb is so good." He said.

"Dave did a really nice job cooking it." Sarah comment. "He was a lot of help last night. He's going to send me the name of his caterer to use for the wedding."

"Promise me if you get overwhelmed with all of this, you will let me know?" Aaron told her.

Sarah smiled, "I will. But, I've decided I'm going to let people help me. Mom, Dad, Dave and Julie, all of them can help."

"Don't forget about me." He said.

"I know you are always here for me. And before this is all over, I'm sure I will need you to help." She added with a smile.

They heard a car pull in the driveway. Aaron walks to the front door "They are here." He smiles.

"Great," Sarah says waiting in the living room. There is a little tension between Sarah and Jessica. Sarah understands it, after all Jessica has been the only woman in Jack's life for last four years. They tried to assure Jessica, they were not taking Jack away from her. And she is still a part of their family and always will be. Sarah is hoping that in time that she and Jessica will become friends.

Aaron walks out to greet his son, and he and Jack carries in the all the bags. As Jack walks into the house, he drops his bag when he see Sarah, and screams, "I've missed you, Mom!" Sarah leans down and hugs him so tightly and cries.

"I've missed you, too. Did you have a good time?" She asks.

"Yea, but I missed you and Dad. I love you." Jack said giving her kisses on the cheek.

"We missed you and we are so glad you are home. We love you." Sarah said composing herself. "Hi Jessica, did you have a nice vacation."

"Yes, I did very nice, Sarah. " Jessica said a little coldly. Sarah knew that she had heard Jack calling her Mom. "Well, I had better be going. Bye, Jack." He goes over and hugs and tells her bye. And then runs back to Sarah.

"Thank you, for watching over him for us. We appreciate everything you do, Jessica." Aaron hugs her. He walks her to her car.

"I baked cookies, you want one?" Sarah said to her smiling little boy.

He sat down at the counter; Dad walks back in and gives him a hug. "I missed you so much, buddy." He said kissing him on the top of the head.

"I missed you and Mom, too." Jack said.

"Buddy, it fine, but why have you started calling Sarah, Mom. I'm just wondering why you decided to do that?" Dad asks. Sarah takes Jack's hand.

"Cause, one day when my cousins, Gregg, James and me were playing, I was telling them we moved in to a house. I told them all about Sarah. They ask if she was going to be my new Mom. I told them she is already my new Mom, so I decided to call her that. I'm sure Mommy, would want me to do that. She would have liked her. And I love her. So, she is my new Mom." Jack explained so simply.

Aaron and Sarah both had tears in their eyes. Sarah smiled, "Jack nothing makes me happier than being your Mom, I love you."

"Jack, your Mom and I have something to tell you. We are getting married." Aaron said.

Jack's eye grew with excitement, "That means we will be a real family."

"We are getting married next month and I'm going to need your help in the planning, okay?"

"Anything for you." He smiled.

"Now, how about some milk and cookies for my men." She asks.

"Sounds good, Mom." Aaron smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." Sarah replied.

That evening Grandma and Grandpa came over to visit their favorite grandson. They pulled into the driveway, and Jack went running out. "Hi, I've missed you." He yells.

Grandpa picks him up and hugs him. They had become best buddies in the last couple of months. Grandma comes over and kisses him on the cheek. Grandpa puts him down, Jack tells them. "Come on in, Mom almost has dinner ready."

They look at each other and smile as they walk into the house. "Hi Mom, Dad. How are you? Dinner almost ready." Sarah told them.

"Hi Mom," Dad smiled. "Jack told us it was."

They walked into the kitchen; "I'm Mom, now." Sarah smiled. "He decided that while he was away."

"We are very happy for all of you." Mom said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dinner's ready. So, let's eat." She said. Dinner tonight was actually leftovers from last night. But, everyone seemed to enjoy them.

During our dinner, Jack told us about his vacation, he enjoyed being with all of his cousins and family. But, was happy to be back home with us. Grandpa asks him if he wanted to go fishing one day this week, since this was his last week before school start. Of course, he thought that sounded like a great adventure. They had a wonderful visit, talking about the wedding and family. Mom and Sarah cleaned up the kitchen while Grandpa, Dad and Jack played soccer in the backyard. "This has been a wonderful Sunday evening." Sarah said.

Grandma and Grandpa left around 7:30. Jack, Mom and Dad kicked the soccer ball around for a while. Finally, it was his bedtime. "Jack, time to get ready for bed." Sarah told him.

"Okay, Mom." He answered running in the door and upstairs.

About fifteen minutes later, she and Aaron went upstairs to say good night. They walked into the bedroom, Aaron picks up, _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, and Sarah sat on the side of the bed. His Dad started reading Chapter 21 Jack listened very intensely. He finished the chapter, "Time for you to go to sleep, buddy." Dad said.

"Wait, Dad, remember how we use to talk to Mommy. I want to do that tonight." Jack requested.

"All right, I will be right back." Dad said walking out of the room.

Sarah didn't ask any questions, she just waited. Jack took her hand and held it. Dad walked back into the room carrying a lit candle. He kneels down beside of the bed and held it in front of Jack. "Go ahead, buddy."

"Hi, Mommy. I wanted you to meet Sarah, she is my new Mom and I love her. Dad loves her, too. She makes Dad and me really happy. She is really nice and bakes really good cookies. You would like her. Please watch over all of us. I love you." He finishes and blows out the candle.

Dad smiles, "That was very sweet of you, son. I'm sure Mommy is glad to know that you are happy." He said.

"That all of us are happy." Jack said.

Aaron looked over at Sarah who had been very silent through all of this. He smiled at her and reaches over and takes her hand. She had tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath, "Thank you, Jack. I feel like she will be watching over all of us. And I'm sure I would have liked her, too. I love you and your Dad and I always will." She leans down and hugs him, then gives him a kiss on the cheek. "But, now it is time for you to go to sleep." She tickles his tummy. "Good night, I love you."

"I love you, too." Dad said. "Now, get some sleep." He kisses him.

Jack smiled and said, "Mom and Dad, I love both of you. Good night."

They go down stairs and decide to go to bed early, it had been a very busy and emotional weekend. They got ready for bed and climbed in next to each other. Aaron puts an extra pillow behind his head; Sarah moves closer and lays her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the head. "That was part of his therapy, after his Mom was killed. They said it would make him feel connected to her. And I think it helped. I found sometimes it helps him to talk to her." He said.

"I did some counseling with children who had lost parents. It is an excellent way for them to stay feel a connection and for them to share their feelings. It was a good decision on your part to take him to a therapist." She assured him. "He needs to talk about his feelings, we all do."

He squeezed her, "Is that last statement aimed at me, doctor?"

"Maybe, a little. Sometimes, you put up your shield. I understand that most of the time, you are trying to protect the ones you love. But, keeping everything inside isn't good for you. Please know that there is nothing you could ever tell me that would make me stop loving you. And, I do think you are doing better, you do share bits and pieces with me. So, you are starting to trust me." She moves her head up and kisses him. "We have the rest of our lives, to work on that."

"And I promise, I will. And I do trust you." Aaron said. "Now, let's get some sleep." He removes the extra pillow and they moved down in the bed. He holds her very tightly, "Sarah, I love you."

She raises her head and kisses him, "I love you, too." They share a passionate kiss; she put her head on his chest and fall fast asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 9:**

**_The day before the Big Day…_**

Sarah sat in her office, going over reports; she couldn't believe it was the day before their wedding. She had a few things to take care of at the Academy and then she was heading home. The last month had gone by so quickly with normal things, classes, meetings and cases. But, in between all of that they had planned a wedding. And tomorrow is the Big Day. But, they have to get through tonight first.

By 11:00 she is ready to leave, she calls Aaron, "Hi honey." He answers.

"Hi, I'm on my way home to get things ready for tonight. So, remind Dave he needs to be there by 6:30."

Aaron laughs, "He already knows, but I will remind him. Calm down, everything will be fine."

"I know it will be. I love you." She replied.

"I love you. See you soon. Call if you need anything." Aaron said.

On her way home, she called her Mom, she was meeting her at the house. She gets home and looks at her to do list. She needs to finish appetizers for tonight. The wedding party is meeting at their house at 6:30 for a rehearsal, she wasn't sure they need one. But, everyone else disagreed, so that are having one. Then after that Dave is throwing a night before wedding party. Also, Aaron and Jack are spending the night at his house. Because once again, everyone decided they should. And the same every ones are also, keeping them apart until the wedding. She hears her Mom pulling in the driveway.

She walks in and hugs me, "How are you?" she asks.

"Fine. Overwhelmed. I have to call and confirm things, florist, bakery, events people and caterer. At the moment, I don't know why I thought I could do this." Sarah answered.

"No problems, give me that list I will make those calls. What time are Julie and Dylan getting here?" she asks.

"Around 2:00, Jessica, JJ and Penelope are meeting us at the salon." Sarah told her. She had scheduled mani and pedi for all of them this afternoon.

"Good, that should help you relax." Mom said.

"I'll relax after I say _I do_, tomorrow night. Now, I need to pull together a couple of appetizers. And you have calls to make." Sarah smiled.

She makes crab dip and then assembles a cheese platter. Then her Mom comes in and announces, "Everything is on schedule for all of the deliveries and set up tomorrow. No problems."

Sarah finally takes a breath. "Thank you."

Dad walks in around 1:30, he is going to watch Jack this afternoon. He walks over and asks, "How is the bride, today? It's not too late to run?" he teased.

"No running. You can take your bags up to the back bedroom." She told him. Her parents are staying until Tuesday, the weekend because of the wedding, and then with Jack while they go away for a couple of days.

Dylan comes running in the house, "Hi Sarah, I'm here." She yells. Sarah picks her up and hugs her.

"How's my flower girl? Are you excited about our mani and pedi?" she asks.

Dylan states, "So excited. I'm going to look fabulous for the wedding." Everyone smiles.

"Honey, I'm sure you will." Sarah agrees with her.

Dad helps Julie bring in her bags and dresses. "They are in the first bedroom." Julie and Dylan will be staying until Sunday.

"Ladies, it is time for us to go?" Mom announces.

Sarah yells at her Dad, "Don't forget, to go pick up, Jack."

Aaron calls while they are on the way to the salon, "Hi honey." She said.

"Hi, is everything going all right? Is the wedding still on?" he teased.

She laughed, "Is it too late to elope? Yes, we are still getting married." she asks. "What time will be home?"

Aaron laughs, "Around 5:30. I reminded Dave about the time. And I am glad we are still getting married. Love you."

"Love you. See you then. Bye." She replied.

They arrive at the salon; Penelope, JJ and Jessica have already arrived. They all relaxed and enjoyed their afternoon. Especially Dylan, she kept everyone entertained by describing her fancy dress. "Better watch her, she will steal the show tomorrow." JJ noted.

"That's fine. I don't have a problem with that and she is adorable in her dress." Sarah comments. "And at least, we know she will walk down the aisle, hell she will probably skip."

Everyone had a good time, even Jessica. Over the last month, she had accepted the fact that Sarah is going to be in Jack's life. And realizes that he needs the stability of a loving parents and a home. Also, that Sarah loves Jack and Aaron very much and will take good care of them. But, most important to her, she makes them happy. They finish, she hugs JJ, Penelope and Jessica bye. She will see them later at Dave's for dinner.

The four of them returns to Aaron and Sarah's.

They pull in the drive it is after four. Jack and Dad walk out to greet them. Jack runs to Sarah, "Hi Mom. Grandpa and I have been playing soccer." Then he saw Dylan and all of his attention went to her. They ran into the house.

"Welcome to parenthood." Julie smiled.

"Thank you." She kisses her Dad on the cheek. "Have you two had a good time?"

"Of course. He's my grandson, we always have a great time." He replied.

They go in and Julie fixes the kids and Dad a snack. Julie also, opens a bottle of wine and they all go out on the deck. "The calm before the storm." Dad said.

"How nice referring to your daughter's wedding as a storm." Sarah teased.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it." He quickly said.

They heard the garage door open, "Aaron must be home. I will go check." Actually, Sarah just wanted a few minutes alone with him.

Aaron walks in and sees Sarah standing there, "Hi, beautiful." He kisses her. Then they share a very deep, passionate kiss. "I missed you, today. I couldn't wait to get home."

"I missed you." She said and then kisses him again. "We are sitting on the deck. Want a glass of wine?"

"Yes, please." He said as he was taking off his tie and jacket. And then they walked out and joined the others.

"Hi, everyone." He said. Jack run up and gives him a hug and so does Dylan. Then they go play soccer.

They tell him about their day and visit.

Mom interrupts, "We should be getting ready, it almost 5:30."

Dad said. "I will keep an eye on the kids while everyone is getting ready."

"Thanks, Dad." Sarah said.

They walk into the house; Aaron and Sarah walk into their bedroom. He very quietly locks the door. She looks at him. "We have a house full of people, you can't be to careful. Now, come here." He starts kissing her and tugging at her clothing.

"We don't have time, we have to take a shower. Of course, we could do it in the shower? Wouldn't be the first time." She smiled.

Aaron laughs softly, "I like the way you think." He takes her hand and leads her into the bathroom. And turns on the shower, they undress and get in. They stand under the water and passionately kiss. "This is better anyway, do one can hear you scream with excitement with the water running." He starts running his hands over her body; he is very aroused. "I so glad you put a bench in here." He sat down and she straddles him. They made wonderful, passionate and wet love. And then they finish their shower. They towel off and she puts on her robe, and they both proceed to get ready. He walks out, while she is getting dressed.

He walks into the kitchen, "Nice long, relaxing shower." Julie commented with smile.

"Yes, it was." Aaron agreed slightly blushing.

Sarah walks in she is wearing a purple knit dress and looking gorgeous. "You look beautiful. And I love that dress. Now, even more than I did on our first date."

"You remembered. I thought I wore on the first date and I should on our last date. Our last as single people that is." They kiss.

Father Patrick arrived. He and Aaron had met a few times in the last three months. And then Rossi arrived. Dylan came downstairs in an adorable dress. Then came over to say hello to Patrick, whom she refer to as _Father Pat_. Everyone had some wine and food and we talked about what was going to happen tomorrow night. Then we did a run through. Even though, her Mom would not allow Sarah to walk down the aisle with Dad, because it was bad luck. Once all questions were answered they all headed over to Dave's. As they are leaving, Sarah stops Dave, and hands him a bag. "Dave, will you see that Aaron get this tomorrow before the wedding."

"Of course, that is one of my duties as the best man." He smiled. Sarah hugged him.

Everyone was already there. Once they arrived, all of them stood around the table, Dave taps on his wine glass to get everyone attention. "Welcome friends, I'm going to do the introductions. This lovely couple is Claire and Jim Logan, Sarah's parents. This is Julie Barrett and Dylan, the Maid of Honor and the very pretty flower girl." Dylan waves. "And doing the honor of performing the ceremony is Father Patrick Thomason." Dave raises his wine glass. "Sarah and Aaron, we wish you a house full of sunshine, hearts full of cheer, love that grows deeper each day of the year. Love to you both."

"Thank you, all of you so much." Aaron said then he leans over and kisses Sarah. Everyone cheered.

"Let's eat." Dave said.

They had a wonderful relaxing evening. Dad announced he had arranged for a car service to pick up everyone tomorrow for the wedding. Which was great, that way no one would have to worry about enjoying themselves.

Toward the end of the evening, Patrick stood up and tapped his glass, "Just in case, I don't get to do this tomorrow evening. Aaron, there are things you don't know about Sarah's past. Such as, I was her first kiss, I was nine and she was eight. Don't worry, she very quickly wiped off her cheek and ran home. Also, Sarah, I don't know if you remember this or not. But, when I was ten, I told you that I was going to marry you one day, and tomorrow, I will have the honor of doing that." Everyone laughed. "Aaron, you are a very lucky man, take good care of her." He said very seriously. "Sarah, I have known you since age five, and this is the happiest I have ever seen you. I'm wishing you, Aaron and Jack happiness for the rest of your life. Bless you." He said smiling and raising his glass.

Sarah walks over, kisses and hugs him. "I love you, Patrick."

"I promise, I will take good care of her and always love her." Aaron said shaking his hand and then embracing.

It was a early evening by around 9:30 people were leaving, "Big day tomorrow, we want you to get your rest." Dave said.

"Beside that we are playing golf in the morning." Aaron said.

She elbowed him in the chest "Thanks."

He kissed her. "But we are." he smiles.

Soon, only ones left were Sarah, Julie, Dylan and Sarah's parents. "Are you ready to go?" Dad asks.

"In a minute, I have to say good night to Jack. Sarah went over and hugged and kissed Jack. "I will see you tomorrow, I will miss you. Love you." She said.

"I love you, Mom. I will see you at our wedding." Jack tells her.

Dave looks at everyone, "Why don't we go in the house, and let Aaron and Sarah say good night." They walk into the house.

Aaron sat down in a chair and pulls Sarah down on his lap. They kiss. "I'm going to miss you tonight." She said.

They kissed again, "Honey, I going to miss holding you, tonight. And doing other things to you."

He kissed her, a deep, loving kiss. He hands her a jewelry box; she opens it. It is a beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace.

"Honey, it's beautiful. Thank you." She said taking out of the box. He takes it and puts it on her.

"Jack and I picked it out. That's our wedding gift to you. We love you." He said kissing her.

"And I love both of you." They stand up. "I've got to go, they are waiting on me. Call me in the morning. Aaron, I love you." He wraps his arms around her.

"Sarah, I love you, too. And I can't wait until you are my wife." He said with tears in his eyes. They share another deep kiss, their tongues slipping softly between their lips.

And then with his arm around her they walk into the house. She goes over and hugs Dave, "Thank you for everything tonight. It was wonderful. See you tomorrow. Take good care of my men."

"I will watch over them." Dave said. "Get some rest."

She gives Jack one more kiss, "Thank you for the necklace, I love it. And I love you, sweetie."

"I picked it out, I told Dad you would like it. Love you, Mom." He said.

Aaron walks over and kisses her. "See you tomorrow. Love you." He kisses her, again.

"Love you, too. Call me." She smiles and steals one more kiss. And they leave.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 10:**

**_The Big Day. . ._**

Aaron woke up at 6:45 on Saturday morning, he calls Sarah "Morning, baby." He said as she answered. "You're up early."

"You know I can sleep without you. How did you know I wanted your voice to be the first one I heard today?" Sarah asks him.

"Because, I wanted to the first one you talked to this morning. I'm still in bed. I miss having you next to me." He sighs. They talk for a few minutes about the day. "Well, I have to go; we have a 7:45 tee time this morning. I love you and I can't wait to marry you." He said.

"I love you, too. Have a good game. Call me later." Sarah told him. They hung up.

About five minutes later, there is a knock at her bedroom door and then it opens; it's Mom and Julie, "Here your Dad made a Starbucks run before he left to play golf." She said as she hand her the cup and then they climb into bed with her.

"So, how are we feeling this morning?" Julie asks. "Nervous, you want to back out?"

"No not nervous, at all. Don't want to back out. Would like to get it over with. Right now, I'm missing Aaron. But, I talked to him already this morning. He's good." She smiled.

"You already called him?" Mom asks.

"No, he called me." Sarah smiles, "He's missing me."

"You're a morning sex couple aren't you?" Julie asks.

"Julie, what the hell, my Mom is in this bed with us." Sarah said slightly embarrassed.

Her Mom looked at her, "Sarah, it's okay, I have had sex before, even in the mornings. But, you don't have to answer that question."

"Okay, let's get up I need to eat something?" Sarah said.

Julie starts laughing, "I knew it."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Sarah scolded her. "Mom, tell her to behave."

The three of them walk into the kitchen and Mom fixes them breakfast. They talk about the day and the deliveries. The event company should be here to set up chairs and tables around 9:00. The flowers will be delivered around 2:00, the cake should be delivered around 5:00 and the caterer should be here around 5:30 or so. The ceremony is set to begin at 6:30.

Julie and Sarah decide to go for a run. Mom, of course, will stay at the house to take care of Dylan when she wakes up.

They are gone for about an hour, when they return Dylan is sitting at the counter having breakfast. Not long after, the event company pulls in the driveway. Sarah walks out and talks with them. And then go over the layout for the wedding. Julie, Mom and Dylan come out. They watch the guys carry the chairs and tables to the backyard. It only took about thirty minutes to get everything set up. They will be back in the morning about 11:00 to pick up everything.

"It's beginning to look like we are going to have a wedding." Mom smiled.

Around 12:30, Dad returned to the house. "How was golf?" Sarah asks.

"Your soon-to-husband had a good game. He's a good golfer." He said with a smile. "I see, the chairs and the tables were delivered, what coming next?"

"The flowers should be here around 2:00." She said.

Mom had made lunch and we all took a break. "Thank you, two for everything. And we really appreciate you staying with Jack the next few days. We are looking forward to getting away for a couple days."

"Where are you going?" Dylan asks.

"Aaron and I are going to the beach for a couple of days." Sarah smiled. Thinking she can't wait just to be alone with him.

Her phone rang, "Speaking of Aaron." She said as she walked out on the deck. "Hi." She answered.

"Hi, honey. How's your day." He asks.

"So far pretty good. Julie and I went for a run. The chairs and tables were delivered and set up. So, everything is moving along. I hear you play well this morning? Maybe not having sex is good for your game." She teased.

"If I have to choose, I will take sex with you every time. I miss you. Wish I was there to help." He said

"What time will you be here?" she asks.

"A little after six. I can't wait to see you in your wedding gown and I can't wait to take it off from you." He laughed.

"How's Jack?" she asks.

"He is out in the backyard kicking the soccer ball around with Dave. Wait I will walk out so you can talk to him." Aaron said.

"Hi Mom. How are you?" Jack asks

"Fine, Jack. Missing you, but we will be together in a few hours. Go play, you and Dave have a good time. Love you." She said.

"Love you, Mom." Jack replied.

Aaron said, "Well, just wanted to see it everything was going all right. Talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you. Bye." Sarah replied. She had tears in her eyes as she walked back into the house.

Dad said, "You okay, Sarah?"

"Perfect." She answered with a smile.

Around 2:30 the flowers were delivered. They had them set in the garage and they place them on the table later. Sarah's bouquet was gorgeous; it was purple orchids tied with white ribbons. Julie and Dylan would be carrying purple and white orchids tied with a deep purple ribbon. The centerpieces for the tables are a mix of purple orchids and white roses. They also, have two vases of purple orchids to set on the food tables; they were taken in the house and set on the dining table.

"Beautiful flowers." Mom said.

"They truly are. Sarah, maybe you missed your calling, you should have been a wedding planner." Julie said.

Aaron, pulls into the parking garage at the Four Seasons, and gets his bag and goes to the front desk. "I have a suite reserved for tonight, Hotchner is the name."

The clerk said, "Yes, here it is. There is a note saying that flowers have been delivered to the suite. They were taken up. Do you need help with your bags?"

"No, thank you." Aaron replied. Then finish the checking in process and went up to the suite on the twenty-first floor. He walks in and opens the drapes it has a fantastic view of Washington. The bouquet of purple orchids was sitting on a table in the entryway. He decided to move them into the bedroom. He sat the bag, which he had packed for them in the closet. Aaron hoped Sarah would be surprised. He just thought they should spend their first night as husband and wife somewhere special. He also, arranged to have a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries delivered; Room Service would be standing by for his call. He called for the car service to pick him up and take him back over to Dave's. They would use the car service to bring them here tonight. He decided to leave his car in the garage, so they can go home in the morning for brunch with the family. From there, they will be heading to the beach for a couple of days.

Sarah phone, rang, "Hi, Jessica"

"Hi Sarah, how is everything going?" she asks.

"Quickly, but I haven't panic yet." Sarah replied.

"I was just calling to offer to come over early and help in anyway I can." Jessica said.

Sarah said, "Jessica, I would love that. I know the last hour is going to be total chaos. That's so sweet of you."

"Great, I will see you around 5:30. Bye." Jessica said.

"See you then." She told her.

"About 4:30, Julie says, "Come on, Dylan you and I need to go get clean up." They went up stairs.

Mom turned, "You should start thinking about that, also."

"I will." Sarah said, "The cake is here." The bakery truck is pulling in the driveway. They had prepared the table where it would be setup. They brought it in and placed it on the next to the vase of orchids. It was a very simple three-tier, French vanilla cake with raspberry filling between the layers. Decorated very simply, mostly different shades of white the only color was a ribbon of purple connecting the flowers on top. It was very pretty. Aaron had gotten called out of town on a case the day of the tasting, so she and Jack picked out the cake. She was sure he would love it.

It is now 5:15; she was starting to get anxious. Sarah went in and took a long, hot shower. She step out and put on her robe and started to dry her hair. Her phone rang. It was Aaron, "Hi" She answered.

"Hi, honey. Thank you. The watch is exquisite. I will cherish it, always." He said with a quivering voice. "God, I can't wait to marry you."

"I feel the same way. Can't wait to see you. I have missed you and Jack so much today." Julie walks in the room. "Baby, I got to go. Julie says it is time for me to get dressed for our wedding. I love you."

"I love you. Can't wait to see you." Aaron tells her.

Aaron reads the note one more time, _Aaron, I can't wait to be your wife. I love you. Sarah._

He walks downstairs, all dressed. Dave was tying Jack's tie. Aaron walks in the room. "You two look really handsome. Sarah will be proud of both of you." Dave said.

"Jack, run back upstairs and get your socks." Dad told him.

"Nice Rolex." Dave smiled.

Aaron nods his head, "Wedding gift from my soon-to-be wife. She's wonderful." He laughs. "She had it engraved with _Till There Was You._ After our first date, I sent her a bouquet of orchids, that's what I put on the card.

Jack comes running in the room carry his socks he puts them on and then his shoes. "Time to go, are we ready?" Dave asks.

"Yeah, we are." Jack said.

"Let's go get married." Dad said.

By 5:30, Julie had finished Sarah's hair and makeup. Jessica walks in the bedroom to say "Hello."

Sarah hugs her, "Hi Jessica. Thank you so much for helping."

They walk into the kitchen, "Right now, it you could you help Dad put the flower on the tables. He has the list of where they are to be, but he will need help." Sarah told her.

Jessica said, "I will be happy to do that." She smiled and walked into the backyard.

Patrick's is walking up the drive. Mom opens the door and hugs him. Sarah steps out of the bedroom and hugs him. He smiles, "You doing all right?" He asks her.

"Great. Talk to you in a little bit, go in the back and help with the flowers." She told him.

"Still bossy." He teased.

Sarah walks in her bedroom; Julie and Mom have taken her dress out of the bag. Strange, she never pictured herself in a wedding dress. When she started looking, she was seeing herself in more of an evening gown. But, then they saw this one, when she tried it on she knew it was hers. It is a very simple white gown, v-neckline. The bodice had very small simple purple ribbon embroidered in it. And, she was totally against wearing a veil, until she tried it on. "Let's get this on." Sarah said.

The caterer pull into the garage and start bring in the food. Mom goes out to direct them. They decided to put Dylan dress on her first. She looks beautiful. "You are going to be the prettiest flower ever." Sarah tells her.

Julie looked at Sarah "Time to get dressed."

Sarah smiled and took at deep breath. "Okay." She removes her robe; she is dressed in a very light pink, sexy bra and panties. Julie helps her put her gown on.

"God, you look beautiful." Julie said. Then Julie put her gown on, it is a beautiful shade of purple and it's gorgeous on her.

Dylan said it best, "We are all three very pretty."

With the caterer under control, Mom goes back in to the bedroom to check on the girls. She walks in and starts to cry. "Mom, stop it. I don't have time to redo my makeup." Sarah teased. "Is Aaron and Jack here, yet?"

Mom said, "Not yet, but almost everyone else is. Okay, let's do our check."

Sarah shakes her head, "Something old, Grandma's charm bracelet; Something new, my necklace; Something borrow, Julie's diamond bracelet; Something blue, Mom you said you would bring that."

She hand her a little blue patch. It belonged to Tommy, her brother, who had died at age 19. It was the patch from his high school baseball uniform. Sarah cried a little, and kissed Mom. "I love you." She stuck the patch in her bra.

Dad knock on the door, Mom open it just a little. "Good news, the groom showed up." Dad teased.

Sarah picks up her phone and calls Aaron, "Hey, are you in there?" He answered.

"Yeah, thanks for showing up. I love you, see you in about five minutes." She said.

"Great. I love you." He smiled.

Jessica comes to the door and tells them, everyone has been seated. Sarah said as she opens the door, "Thank you, Jessica for everything."

Jessica replies, "You look so beautiful. Congratulations." They hug. She goes and takes her seat.

Dad walks in with tears in his eyes. "She is right, you do look beautiful." Mom is now starting to tear up.

"You both look gorgeous. And I love you both, so much. Thank you for everything." She wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Come on, it is time." Dad said. "Let's get this over with so we can eat." He smiles.

They have selected, the Bach's Air on the G-String for the wedding processional. The bridal party moved into the living room to wait to begin. Jack comes rushing in; he had been standing up front with his Dad. "Hey, Jack." Sarah smiled at him.

"Mom, you look so pretty." Jack stared at her.

"You look very handsome." She tells him. "Do you need something, buddy?"

"No, Dad told me to come in and give you a kiss and tell you we both love you." He said. She knelt down and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, honey. I love both of you, so much. Now, go back to Dad, so we can get marry." She tells him.

He smiles and turns and runs back down to his Dad, slightly yelling, "Dad, she looks beautiful." They hear laughter from their friends. Mom, nods to Uncle Woody that it is time to start the wedding. The music starts to play.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 11:**

**_The Wedding. . ._**

Mom walks down the aisle escorted by Dave and taken to her seat. Then Dave takes his place beside of Aaron. Then Julie goes down the aisle looking fabulous. She turns to watch Dylan come down next. Dylan does wonderfully, looking totally adorable. She gets down to Aaron and he takes her hand and holds it up while she does a perfect pirouette into her place. That brought a smile to everyone face, including Dylan's.

Dad looks down at Sarah and said, "We are next. Ready?"

"So, ready. I love you." Sarah said. They walk toward the French doors and they step out. Everyone stands; Sarah takes a deep breath and proceeds down the aisle. She looks at Aaron and smiles; he smiles back. Jack has a huge grin on his face. They stopped; she hugged her Mom, and then continued on to Aaron. She put her hand out; Aaron gently takes it. Dad kisses her on the cheek and takes his seat.

Sarah and Aaron face each other, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you." He whispered back. Then he kissed her.

Patrick clears his throat, "No, it not time for that yet. I will let you know went it is." Everyone laughed. Sarah and Aaron leaned back in for one more kiss. Patrick shook his head.

Patrick started the ceremony with a prayer. Then says, "I believe the Bride and Groom have written vows they would like to share."

"Sarah" Patrick said.

Sarah smiles, "Aaron, when I met you I didn't think I would be standing here with you. But, you are my one and here I stand. Not only getting a wonderful husband, but an awesome son." She put her hand on the side of Jack's face, "I love both of you with all of my heart and always will." He wipes a tear off from her cheek with his fingers.

"Aaron" Patrick nodded with a smile.

"I knew, when I met you that I was going to love for the rest of my life. I didn't understand why; I just knew. It may have been those blue eyes, or that smile. But, I love you. And I will love you with all of my heart for the rest of my life. By marrying me, you have made Jack and me very happy. We love you." He said with tears in his eyes.

Aaron takes his vows, and slides the wedding band on Sarah's finger; with the traditional _And with this ring, I thee wed._ Then he leans down and gives her a quick kiss.

Patrick clears his throat Aaron gives him a smirk.

Sarah repeats her vows, and says _And with this ring, I thee wed_ as she is placing the platinum wedding band upon his finger. She glances at Patrick and smiles.

Patrick shakes his head, then states, "Go ahead, make it quick one." Sarah gives Aaron a quick kiss. Everyone slightly laughs.

Patrick smiled, "Let us pray." Patrick offered a prayer.

Then he smiled at us. "Sarah and Aaron, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now, you may now kiss your bride!"

They shared a sweet, but passionate kiss. The she leaned down and kissed Jack.

The couple turns, and starts to walk down the aisle. Playing in the background was _The Beatles' Till There Was You._


	24. Chapter 24

_**MEANT TO BE: HOTCH FINDS LOVE**_

_**PART FOUR**_

_**Baby Girl Hotchner**_

**_A new baby is like the beginning of all things-wonder,_**

**_hope, a dream of possibilities. - Eda J. Le Shan_**

The team settles in on the jet for the long ride home. They have been in San Diego for the last four days working on a case. Rossi takes a seat across from Hotch.

Hotch is on the phone. Rossi hears him say, "I know honey, I will see you in a few hours. I love you very much, too. See you soon. Bye."

"How's Sarah?" Rossi asks him.

"She's fine. Going a little crazy, we're at nine days over her due date. She went to see Julie this morning. She doesn't think it will be today. So, she is waiting." Hotch smiled.

JJ asks, "Why won't Julie induce her? I can't imagine how tired she is of being pregnant?"

"The baby hasn't moved into position, yet. So, both Sarah and Julie are trying to wait. She and Jack are going to the park after school to walk. She is hoping that will do it." He laughed.

"Please, tell me that someone other than Jack, with be with her at the park?" Rossi said.

"Oh, yeah. Her Mom and Dad stay close by, just in case." He told them.

"When I was almost due, my doctor did tell me that making love would sometime start the process." JJ laughed.

"I will mention that to her when I get home. I'm not sure that will be high on her list of things to do." He laughed.

They talk a little while and then try to get some rest.

_Hotch just sat there and stared out at the clouds. He couldn't imagine that his life would have changed so much in the past two years. He wasn't in a good place at that time, he had some health issues, the woman he was dating left him and he wasn't sure if he was being a good enough Dad to Jack. Then he met Sarah; she had just been appointed the Director of the FBI Training Academy._

_In her first two weeks in that position, they ran into each other a few times at different functions and meetings. He couldn't get her out of his mind. After all, she was beautiful, intelligent, charming and highly respected in the Bureau. A few weeks later, she was called in to do negotiations in a hostage case that they were working. She was amazing, took total control of the situation. He was so impressed; he finally got up the nerve to ask her to coffee and then dinner. He smiled thinking about the fact, that after their first date, he had sent a vase of purple orchids to her office. He knew from that first date, he would love her for the rest of his life. Six months later they we're married. The three of them became a family and now it is growing. Very soon, he hoped._

About ninety minutes later, he moved to the back of the jet and called Sarah, again. "Hi, honey."

"How are you?" he asks.

"We are at the park. Jack is playing soccer with Grandpa. And I am sitting on a park bench, rubbing my stomach and telling our daughter what a beautiful day it is. I'm hoping she will want to come out and see." She laughed. "Maybe, she is just waiting for her Daddy to get home."

"I will be there in a couple of hours. I love you." He said wishing he was there sitting next to her.

"I love you, too. Don't worry about us. We will all be fine." She said.

Hotch walks back up and takes a seat. "Anything to report?" Morgan asks.

"No, just waiting." Hotch answers.

"The gestation period for a human can be up to forty-two weeks. And the most common is forty weeks, which is ten months. So, Sarah not really that overdue." Reid tells them.

"I wouldn't tell Sarah that, if I was you." Rossi advised him. Hotch smiled.

"Believe me, at this stage you don't really care how many weeks. You just want it over." JJ said.

_Hotch listens to the conversation, and thinks back to the weekend they conceived. They had gone away for a long weekend alone to the beach. They arrived late on Thursday night; Sarah had forgotten to pack her diaphragm. She made him promised no sex until they had condoms. He promised, however he broke that promise early the next morning, twice. He smiled. Six weeks later they found out their beach baby was on the way. They were surprised, but overjoyed. _

He looked at his watch; they should be landing in thirty minutes. He would be home in time to see Jack before he went to bed.

He walked in the door; Jack comes running. "Dad, you're home. I'm so glad to see you." Aaron picks him up and hugs him.

"Buddy, it is so good to be home." Aaron kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi honey." Sarah said walking toward him. "I'm glad you're back."

Aaron walked over and put his arms around her and kissed her. "Hi beautiful, how are you doing." He noticed how uncomfortable she was looking.

"Great, my feet are swollen. Nice look isn't it?" She laughed.

Sarah's Mom, Claire, was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher. "Sarah, go sit down and put your feet up."

"Yes, Mom." She said. Aaron takes her arm and helps her over to the sofa and puts a couple of pillows under her feet. He laid his hand on her stomach and smiles. "Daddy's home, hi baby." He said.

"Jack, sweetie, time to go get ready for bed." Sarah said.

"OK, Mom." He replied.

_She smiled. She would never get tired of hearing him call her that, she can still remember the first time. It was a month after she had moved in with them; he had been away for a week with his Aunt Jessica, and when he walked in the door, he ran to her and said, "I've missed you, Mom." She cries every time she thinks of that moment. _

"You OK?" Aaron asks seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

"Pregnancy hormones." She replied.

Jack came downstairs and said good night to Grandma and Grandpa.

"Jack, since your Dad is here, he is going to read a story tonight. I think I will just stay down here." Sarah told him with a smile.

"I understand. You need to rest." He came over and kissed her. "I love you, Mom. Good night." He kissed her baby bump and said "Good night, little sister."

"Good night, honey. I love you and she does, too. Sweet dreams." She said hugging him.

Aaron returns from catching up with Jack and reading him a story. He walks over to Sarah. "Need anything?"

She smiled, "Help getting up, I need to go in the kitchen. I'm hungry."

He helps her up and put his arms around her and gives her a deep, passionate kiss. "You are so beautiful and I love you, so much."

"Thanks, I needed that. Now, watch me as I waddle into the kitchen." she laughed.

"Still beautiful." He said with a smile.

They join her parents in the kitchen; "What do you need, honey?" Her Mom asks.

"A banana and some yogurt, lemon, please. That has been my craving the last few days." Sarah told Aaron.

"Aaron, want something to eat?" Claire asks him.

Jim said, "I'm having a chicken salad sandwich. Claire just made it, and it's really good."

"That does sound good." He said. He made one for himself. The four of them sat at the table and caught Aaron up on their adventures of the last four days.

"Well, this is fun, but it is time for us," Sarah said patting her belly, "to get some sleep."

Aaron said, "Come on, I will go with you." He helps her up. She goes in and takes a shower and climbs into bed. He takes a shower and then joins her.

He picks up _Goodnight Moon_ from the bedside table. Sarah moves to her back, he puts an extra pillow behind her head and kisses her. Aaron leans over and kisses Sarah's very pregnant belly. "Hi Lilly, Daddy's home. I'm going to read you _Goodnight Moon_." He proceeds to read the book, keeping one hand on Sarah's beautiful belly.

_As he was reading, Sarah thought of the night they had agreed on a name. They both knew if the baby were a boy, his name would be Logan, Sarah maiden name. But, at four months they discovered it was a girl. She never dreamed it would be such a process to name their daughter. Nothing either of them came up with seemed to be right. One night, a couple of months later they were lying in bed, both reading over reports and the baby started kicking. They both put down the reports and felt the kicks. "She needs a name," Aaron said "What about Lilly?" Sarah smiled, "Lilly Hotchner, I love it." He kissed her, then kissed the kicking baby and said "Hi Lilly." She stopped kicking. "She likes it." Sarah told him and then added, "I want to name her Lilly Grace, after your Mother." Aaron smiled and his eyes filled with tears, "That would have made her very happy." They kissed. They decided to keep the name between the three of them, Mommy, Daddy and Baby, until she arrives. _

When he finished her bedtime story, he said, "Good night, Lilly. Daddy loves you."

"She's quiet. I think she must be asleep." She smiled.

"You know," he said running his fingers up her arm, "I was told today, that sex will sometimes induce labor. It may not be true, but maybe it is worth a try." He suggested with a smile.

They kissed. "I'm willing, if you are?" Sarah said moving her hand down his body.

They very carefully and gently made love. It was actually a pleasing experience for both of them. "That was wonderful. I have missed you so much this week. I love you." She said.

"I love you." He smiled. "And, Lilly thanks for waiting for Daddy to get home. Now, we need to get some rest."

He kisses her and wraps his arm around her, well almost around her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Two:**

Sarah woke up around 6:45 A.M to go to the bathroom. She was having labor pains. She returns to the bed; twenty minutes later she had another one. Aaron wakes up "Everything OK, honey?"

She smiled and kissed him. "The sex must have worked last night. I'm in labor. I have already talked to Julie, she is expecting at the hospital around 9:00. Now, we need to go out and see Jack before he goes to school. I don't want him to know that I'm in labor; I don't want him to worry about me all day. So, we can't mention this right now." Sarah said. "We need to get out there, I have about fifteen minutes before the next pain happens."

They got up and walked out to the kitchen, "Good morning. Grandma fixed me pancakes for breakfast." Jack announced.

"That was so nice of her." Sarah said. "Ready for school? It is almost time to go."

Jack grabs his backpack and puts it on. Then walks over and kisses and hugs both of them. "Bye, Mom, bye Dad. See you after school. I love you."

"Love you, too. Sweetie. Have a great day." Sarah said and walks him to the door and gives him an extra hug.

"Bye, buddy. Love you." Aaron said as Jack and Grandpa left to walk to school.

Her Mom looks over at Sarah, "Are you OK this morning?"

Sarah was starting to answer, when she had another pain. Aaron and her Mom rushed over. When it was over, Sarah smiled and said, "I'm in labor. I got to go get ready, we are meeting Julie at the hospital at 9:00."

"Honey, anything you need me to do?" Claire asks. Thinking my baby is having a baby.

"Not at the moment." She replied. "I love you, Mom." They both started to tear up.

"Come on, honey. We have to get ready." Aaron said taking her arm.

Aaron and Sarah go into the bedroom. She pulls out a summer dress to wear and a pair of sandals. She puts them on the bed and walks in the bathroom, washes her face and brushes her teeth. And turns to walk out, she felt something running down her legs. "Aaron, Mom I need help in here! My water just broke." They both came running in. Mom grab towels and put over the fluid on the floor then got a washcloth so she could wipe off her legs. Aaron takes her arm and helps her back to the bed. And helps her get dressed.

Sarah's Dad walks in from taking Jack to school, he sees Aaron standing there with a bag. Aaron smiles and said, "It's time."

"Oh, my god. Are you OK?" Dad asks. He takes the bag from Aaron. "Here you help her, I will put this in your car."

"Bye," She said kissing her parents, "I love both of you. Thanks for watching Jack. We will be in touch."

On the drive to the hospital, between contractions, Sarah calls Dave and put him on speaker, "Dave, good morning. Just thought I would let you know Aaron won't be in today. We are on the way to the hospital."

"That's great news. I will let everyone know. Aaron, keep us updated. Good luck." Dave answered.

"Dave got to go, we are having a another pain." Aaron said to Dave as he is hanging up.

They arrive at the hospital and are met by Julie, Sarah doctor and very best friend. Julie gives her a kiss on the cheek, "How are you doing?"

"Good," Aaron answered, "Water broke about twenty minutes ago and contraction are about ten minutes apart." Julie and Sarah smiled.

"Sarah, how are you?" Julie asks.

"Just fine. Let's do this." She answers.

She walks us into a birthing room. Julie hands her a gown, "Here's your gown. You will be in the birthing bed for now. Not the big one."

"Why are there two beds?" Sarah asks.

"After you have her, you will be moved to the big bed. And the birthing bed is removed. Now, get changed and I will come in and check you. Connie, your nurse will be in to hook up the monitors and IV. She will be with be checking on you until the birth." Julie smiled.

"This is a really nice room." Aaron remarks.

"It pays to have your best friend and the Godmother of this child, as your doctor." Sarah smiles.

Julie walks in and is carrying a beautiful bouquet of purple and pink orchids. Sarah looks at Aaron, "Thank you, honey. They are beautiful."

"The purple ones are for you, the pink for Lilly." He smiles and kisses her.

"We have a name." Julie smiles. "It's beautiful. I won't tell anyone."

For the next three hours, Aaron sits by her side and times her contractions. He kept everyone up-to-date on the progress. In the background, their favorite music was playing, mostly the Beatles.

Julie walks back in and checks on her, "Almost time. Are you still sure about no drugs? Last call."

"Yeah, I am." Sarah smiled.

About thirty minutes later, it was finally time to push.

Aaron bends down and kisses her, "I love you. I love our family."

"I love you." She said kissing him, again.

After, a few minutes, which seemed like hours, Julie announces, "She is here. Come on, Dad, this is your job."

Aaron cuts the umbilical cord and places her on Mommy's naked breasts. "She is beautiful." He said with tears running down his face. He kisses Sarah, "I love you. Lilly. And I love your Mommy, too."

Sarah is crying. "She's perfect. Mommy loves you. Aaron, look at our daughter, I love you so much." The baby starts to cry a little and fuss.

Aaron rubs her little back, and says, "Lilly Grace, Daddy's here; you're fine, don't cry. I love you." She immediately stopped fussing and relaxed.

Julie said, "She recognized that voice."

Aaron smiled. "She's Daddy's little girl." He said taking her tiny hand in his.

Over the next thirty minutes, everyone got cleaned up and settled in. Julie cleaned up Lilly, and dressed her new little God-daughter in a little white onesie with a little pink knit cap that had _"Jack's Little Sister"_ monogrammed on it. "How adorable." Sarah said. Then wrapped her in a dark pink blanket and handed her to Daddy. Julie walks over and hugs Sarah, and then left the room. Aaron was holding her. She looked so tiny in his arms. He came over and sat on the bed next to Sarah. They couldn't believe how much they loved this little girl. About ten minutes later, Connie came in and told them the family was in the waiting room. Aaron walked out and brought in Jack to meet his little sister. Aaron lifted him onto the bed next to Mom and baby.

"Jack this is your little sister, Lilly Grace." Aaron said and they both had tears on their cheeks.

"She's so pretty. Hi Lilly, I'm your big brother, Jack. We are going to have so much fun together." He said as he tenderly kissed her forehead.

Julie gently knocks on the door, "I came in to take pictures of this happy family."

A few minutes later Aaron sent a text, along with a few pictures to family and friends. It read:

**_Announcing the arrival of Lilly Grace._**

**_May 20th • 2:25 PM • 6 pounds 7 ounces • 19 inches_**

**_She is beautiful._**

**_Welcomed with love by Mommy, Daddy and Big Brother Jack._**

**_Love, The Hotchners_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_HOLIDAYS AT THE HOTCHNERS_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before! What if Christmas,_**

**_he thought, doesn't come from a store. What if Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!"_**

**_― _****_Dr. Seuss_****_, _****_How the Grinch Stole Christmas!_**

* * *

><p>On her flight home, Sarah finalizes all of her reports on the last few days. The Department of Justice had asked her to interview children that were involved in a kidnapping case. The kidnapping took place on the Arapaho Reservation in Oklahoma, the DOJ convinced the Tribal Council to let her speak with the children under the supervision of the Shaman. It was a long couple of days, but also very fascinating.<p>

The announcement was made that they would be landing within fifteen minutes. She looked at the time, it was a little after ten. Her thoughts go to Aaron and the kids. She had missed them so much and was very glad that she would soon be home.

As she pulls into the garage, she notices how chilly it is for the end of September. She quietly opens the door and walks into the house. She hears the television on in the family room. She sets her bags down and peeks into the room. Sarah sees Aaron lying on the sofa with sixteen-month old Lilly on this chest, both are sound asleep. As she walks in Aaron opens his eyes, "Shh." She said leaning down and kissing him. She rubs Lilly's back, her blue eyes slowly opens. "Mommy, Mommy." Lilly sits up quickly and reaches for her Mom. "Hi, sweetie. I missed you." Sarah said kissing her. Aaron kisses her, "Welcome home, glad you are back." he said. She kisses him, "I missed you, too. Come on, let's get this child to bed." She said. She carries her in to her crib and puts her down, they both give her kisses, "I love you, baby. Sweet dreams." Sarah said while covering her up and putting Lulu, her favorite bear next to her. Their adorable little girl drifts off to sleep. They walk out of the room.

"God, I missed you." Aaron says grabbing her. "You missed me or are you glad I'm back to take care of the kids? Did you have a problem getting Lilly to sleep tonight?" She questions him. "No, I put her to bed, then she woke up a little after nine calling for you. I put some lotion on her gums and then we fell asleep on the sofa. And to answer your question, a little of both; but mostly, because I love you." He replies with a smile. "I'm going to go take a shower." She tells him and heads to the bedroom. He walks in picks up her bags, and follows her.

Aaron gets in bed, Sarah finishes cleaning up and walks out in a t-shirt. "How was your case?" He asks. "Interesting. The kids were so sweet. I think they will all recover from this experience in time." She says as she sits down on the bed. "That's good. We did fine here. But, don't leave us, again. At least not until Lilly has cut all of her teeth." He teased putting his hand on the back of her neck. "Oh, I may have something to help with that." She opens her bag and pulls out a little box. "The Shaman of the tribe, was this an amazing woman in her seventies. Her wisdom was astounding, anyway I was telling her about Lilly cutting her molars. And she gave me this." Sarah pulls out a little bag of herbs. "You are supposed to steep a little of it in hot water and then when it cools rub it on the gums." She told him. "Is it safe?" Aaron asks a little skeptical. "Yes, it is a mixture of chamomile, pasque flowers and cloves. Nothing poisonous, but I plan on talking to Julie about it and running through the lab for analysis before I try it." Sarah explains. "That's good. I wouldn't want you giving our daughter peyote." He smiled. "What is the rock?" he asks seeing it is the box with the herbs. "It's _ammolite_, an organic gemstone_. _This is where it gets a little strange or magical, I'm not sure which one. The Shaman gave it to me right before I left, according to her it will protect me and my baby during the pregnancy and birth." She said with a smile. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Aaron asks. "Oh no, oh no. I explained to her that I wasn't pregnant and wasn't planning on becoming pregnant, but she just smiled and told me to keep the stone. So, we have to be careful or just give up sex." Sarah laughed. "We will be careful. Now come here." Aaron said grabbing her and pulling her t-shirt off.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 2:**

It's the beginning of November, everyone is gathered at the Hotchner's to celebrate Aaron's birthday. They eat, drink and enjoy the evening. Around midnight everyone had gone home. "Did you enjoy your party? It's a fun group, isn't it?" Sarah asks. Aaron smiles and put his arm around her, "Yeah, thank you. I think everyone enjoyed my party. But, now I want a private party with just to two of us." He stated giving her a kiss. "I think that can be arranged." She teased. "Go to bed. I'm going to check on Lilly. Then I'll be in." She said passionately kissing him.

Sarah walks into the bedroom, Aaron is in bed. "Lilly all right?" He asked. "She's beautiful." She replies. "Just like her Mom." He said with love. She goes into the bathroom, "Damn." She said. "What's wrong, hon?" Aaron asked quickly. "As you know, Julie made me go off the pill for a couple of months, which I did two days ago. And I forgot to pickup my diaphragm at the pharmacy, today. Do we have condoms?" She said hating to ask. "I will check?" he said sounding a little disappointed. She walks back to the bed. He holds one up, "Our last. So, we better make it good." He teased.

She dims the lights and gets into bed. "So, birthday boy, what do you want tonight?" she asks kissing him and gently tickling his lips with her tongue. They kiss very passionately, "I want you." He said running his hands down her body. "Good answer." She said as she moved down and teased him with kisses all over his body. Then she teases him with her tongue, "God, that feels so good. Wait a minute." He said as he sat up. "Now, come here." He ordered. Sarah straddles him, wrapping her legs behind his back. They are sitting face to face; they kiss. He kisses her neck and her breasts, she runs her fingers through his hair while tickling his ears with her tongue. Then, he guides her body on to his extremely aroused penis. "Oh, god." He whispered as her body engulfed his penis. She slowly leans back and lays her head between his legs. She rocks her body in very slow movements, the sensations going through their bodies are amazing. Aaron's hands are on her waist and he stares into her beautiful blue eyes; he smiled and thrusts a little harder and deeper. They climaxed together. "My god." She sighed as he pulled back up against his chest. They kiss a few times, she collapses in his arms. "Not too bad for an old man?" He teased. "Baby, it was wonderful. I love you." She said kissing him. "I love you. And I'm glad you are still practicing yoga." He laughed. Aaron tightly holds her, both realized how lucky they were to have each other and how much they loved each other.

At 6:00 the next morning, Sarah gets up to use the bathroom. As she walks back in she see that Aaron has rolled over to her side of the bed. She goes around to crawl on the other side; then she notices the unopened condom on his nightstand. She slide in bed and hits Aaron on the shoulder, he rolls over, "What's the hell." He says trying to wake up. "Honey, look what I just found." She says holding up the condom. "Oh, I must have forgotten, I'm getting old. And it was my birthday." He said with a sheepish grin. "Tell you what" he said sliding his hand on to her ass, then kissing her. "I promise I will use it this morning." He laughs. "You better." She said kissing him. He opens the package and puts in on. "Happy?" he asks. "Not, yet. But, I'm hoping to be." She teases as they start kissing. "I will make you very happy." He promises as he slides on top of her. And then they are interrupted by Lilly's cries, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." Aaron rolls off from her. "And that, my dear, is why we use condoms." Sarah comments as she gets out of bed and puts on her robe. He shakes his head and removes the condom, he laughs.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 3:**

The next month was so busy for the Aaron and Sarah. The BAU had been called out on five cases, for one of them they were gone for six days. And with it being the end of the quarter at the Academy, it was an extremely demanding time for Sarah. Plus she was starting the interviews for the applicants for the Academy. And of course, the holidays are coming up.

Aaron is out of town on a case, Sarah walks in the door. Jack greets her, "Hi Mom, glad your home. I'm hungry." He said. "Well thanks, son, happy to see you, too." She teased. "I didn't mean it like that, Mom. Sorry." He said. "I know, babe. Here take this in the kitchen." She said. "Great, Italian tonight." Jack said with a smile as he looked in the bag. "Yes, go ahead and set the table, please." She told him.

Sarah walks into the family room, Ellen, the nanny, is playing blocks with Lilly. "Hello, Sarah." Ellen says getting up. Lilly see her and runs to her, "Mommy home." She said. Sarah picks her up and kisses her. "Hi, Lilly. Are you and Miss Ellen having fun?" Sarah asks. "It's time for her to leave, say bye, Lilly." Sarah said, Lilly waves bye and smiles. "Bye, Lilly. See you tomorrow. Bye, Sarah." She said. "Thank you, see you tomorrow, Ellen." Sarah closes the door.

They walk into the kitchen, Jack had set the table and had poured milk for him and Lilly. "Thank you, Jack. You are so much help to me." Mom said. The three of them had just sat down to dinner, when Dad walks in the door. He kisses Sarah, then Jack and Lilly. Then he gets his food and enjoys dinner with his family for the first time in four days.

During the next couple of weeks, the chaos began to quiet down. The caseload on the BAU slowed, and the Academy was getting ready for winter break. Finally, Aaron and Sarah could take a break and prepare for Christmas.

They spent the next weekend putting up the Christmas tree and decorating their home, with the help of Grandpa, Grandma and Uncle Dave. It was nice to have family time. This will be the first Christmas that Lilly has somewhat of an understanding of the holidays and Jack is adding new things to his Christmas list everyday.

Five days before Christmas, the kids were fast asleep; Aaron and Sarah had finished wrapping gifts for the kids and putting them under the tree. "Do you think we buy them too much?" Sarah asks. "Probably, but they are good kids." Aaron said.

"Here, I have something for you. Open it now." She smiled. "An early Christmas gift?" He asks. "More like a late birthday gift." Sarah laughs. They sit down on the sofa. He opens the wrapped box, and pulled out a roll of paper tied with a ribbon. "What's this?" He unties it and looks at the paper. It was an ultrasound photo. He looks at Sarah, tears in his eyes and kisses her. "Daddy, are you ready for number three?" Sarah says with tears running down her face. "Yes. I love you and I love our kids." He leans in and kisses her. "When did you find out? How far along are we?" he asks. "We are seven weeks. I went to see Julie on Thursday, she did the ultrasound." Sarah told him. "I had my suspicions, I started feeling nausea in the last week and I have been tired." She replies. "How do you feel about it?" He asks. "Shocked, in a way. But, so happy, we have a wonderful family and why not add to it. And we make beautiful children." Sarah said kissing him. "I agree with that. I'm thrilled." Aaron said smiling and hugging Sarah. "I want to keep it between us, for the next five weeks. If we can." She said. "We will. Did you hear the heartbeat?" he asks staring at the ultrasound photo. "Julie did. I didn't want to until you were there next to me. So, she said to call her and come in when we wanted. Will this week work for you?" Sarah asks. "I'm free tomorrow morning." Aaron replied kissing her. "I'll call her first thing." Sarah said smiling.

"I have something for you. Be right back." He said getting up and going to the bedroom. He returns and hands her a box. "This was supposed to be one of your Christmas gifts, but I think you should have it now. Sorry, it's not wrapped. I just picked it up today." He said. "That's all right. Are you sure you want me to open it." She asks. "Yes. You will see why." He said. Sarah opens the box and pulls out a beautiful platinum bracelet. She looks at it and begins to cry. Aaron had taken the ammolite stone given to her by the Shaman and had it set in the bracelet. "I didn't think we were going to get pregnant," he rubs his hand over her abdomen. "but I knew you had an attachment to the stone because it was from the Shaman. So, I thought it would be a special Christmas gift for you." He said. Aaron held her. "God, the Shaman was right. Honey, I love it. Thank you. I love you, so much." She said putting on the bracelet. "I love you, too. Let's go to bed." He said with a smile. They make love, after he is holding her. "I'm tired. I love you." Sarah whispers. Aaron leans down and kisses her belly, "I love both of you." He whispers. The couple falls asleep in each other arms.

Four nights later, on Christmas Eve, they gathered in the family room; the fireplace was ablaze and the Christmas tree was shining. Jack and Lilly both were dressed in their Christmas pajamas. Mom sat down on the sofa beside of Dad, Lilly climbed up on her lap, holding her favorite teddy bear; Jack had settled in next to Dad. "Are we ready?" Dad asks. Everyone agreed that they were. Dad begins reading _Twas the Night Before Christmas_. Sarah observes her family, Jack was listening intently to the story, Lilly was pointing at the pictures; and Aaron was cheerfully reading. You could see in his eyes how much he loves his family. She laid her head against his shoulder and smiled at the thought that next year, one more child would be listening to this story.

_**"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"**_

_-Clement Clarke Moore,_

_Twas the Night Before Christmas_


End file.
